The Orichalcos Group of Light
by Helligo Highway
Summary: The fifteen year old teenager Yugi had a life that was caught in disgusting redundancy. Living with the remaining inheritance of his dead parents' money in Tokyo, he tries to piece himself together by way of community service, registering new religious groups. Yugi stumbles across The Orichalcos Group of light; A small cult following focused around the lost city Atlantis. [..]
1. Prologue

**# Prologue**

 **Author's Note:** ~Hello! I hope you enjoy my story, thank you for your time! The first chapter or so will be a little lackluster in action, but I promise there will be plenty of that to come. Note that the only asset to this story I take ownership of is the plot, thank you.

 **[Contains crossover with Metal Fight Beyblade Series, but you don't have to watch the show/read the manga in order to understand this series]**

 **Meticulous Disclaimer:** All Yu-Gi-Oh! character profiles belong to the original artist Kazuki Takahashi and anime adaptions curtesy of Konami. My work is non-profit and merely hobby-based for entertainment (hopefully). In addition, all Beyblade Metal Fight Saga メタルファイトベイブレードcharacter profiles belong to the original artist Takafumi Adachi and anime adaptions curtesy of Tatsunoko/SynergySP. And as before, My work is non-profit and merely hobby-based for entertainment (hopefully).

 **Full Plot Summary:** The fifteen year old teenager Yugi had a life that was caught in disgusting redundancy. Living with the remaining inheritance of his dead parents' money in Tokyo, he tries to piece back his crushed psyche by way of community service. He starts a job where the daily chores include 1: Going to sketchy areas all around Tokyo. 2: Throwing himself into a self proclaimed religious group that may or may not be sacrificing certain things illegally. 3: And then going back to his less than nice apartment not a penny richer. But somewhere in the middle of this joke, Yugi stumbles across The Orichalcos Group of light; A small cult following surrounded around the religion of an ancient sunken city that doesn't even exist, and continuing to praise a single nutcase as their messiah. His name is Dartz. And something about this strange man continues to suck Yugi ever deeper into the depths of an entirely new life as a member of this group. But behind the gleaming curtain of perfection, Yugi knows something dark lurks beneath.

* * *

 _'No! Father!'_

His figure jolted up, a strangled gasp leaving his lips. He groaned, digging his nails into his skin. Anything to make the memories stop from darting up behind his eyes. It seemed like he couldn't close them without seeing those horrible images. His dreams aren't dreams.. They're memories that will never leave him alone, even after seven years.

He was doing better for a little while.. Why is it getting worse? - A question he asked himself most bitterly before numbly, he slid out of bed, his hands still quivering and his heart still pounding in his chest.

 _'It's no use trying to sleep.'_ He glanced at the clock. '3:30'. He'd have to get up soon anyway.

As he walked down the stairs of the small apartment, his eyes were caught in the red light blinking in the dimly light living room. 'Ah, I must've forgotten to check the messages..' He sighed wearily, knowing who it had to be, and picked up the phone to listen.

'Yugi, I have no idea where you are, but you're going to this.. Uh... Yeah, this place outside of Tokyo. It's some sort of church but not Christian or anything. Some mermaid people or something. I don't fuckin' know, but just register em'. Well.. If they pass the test that is. I doubt they will. So grab a clipboard, they're expecting a rep tomorrow morning. At least attempt to get your ass there by 6:00.'

He grimaced and set the phone down, letting a tired breath out of his lungs, massaging his temples. 'For someone who manages a volunteer agency, he sure isn't very kind-tongued.' He snorted to himself as he shuffled into the kitchen to make some early-morning tea.

It wouldn't be long until he'd have to go wandering around somewhere to find some cultish group of people. By the sound of it, a strange one at that. But if they have land in Tokyo, they must have some money to sustain some acceptable conditions. Hopefully.


	2. Clipboard Insecurities

**# Chapter I - Clipboard Insecurities**

 **Neutral Author's Note:** Another set-up chapter, I have to get better at making them less boring.. Sigh. Oh well, the next chapter I upload will have more action, enjoy :).

* * *

 _'I can't believe this is an actual place..'_ The only thing that's keeping me from turning around is the fact I'm positive I saw a car turn down here. Maybe.

It was a very small paved road that turned off a slightly larger forested road. From that the church, if there even is one out here, is suspiciously and unnervingly hidden away from the public eye.

No wonder no one has really heard of it, because no one ever sees it. I squinted, looking further down the road and saw a rounded top of a building peak up over the shortening trees. Both excitedly and nervously I followed the curving road to the left. The dense wilderness seems to very quickly dissipate and flooding light came through as I found myself driving into a rather decently-sized parking lot.

I had little trouble parking, there were several cars here already, but the gracious amount of space left no difficulty. But the church! It's.. Well.. I'm pleasantly surprised so far.

The front had a sidewalk and a place for cars to pull up as well, but the church itself- It had an arching front made of light creme-toned cementing and two large tinted-glass doors to welcome.

Beautifully-kept flowers lined the church front and sides where small spaces for siting on benches were and patches of winter grass. Cherry trees caressed the sides of the decently-sized church that would bloom beautifully when spring came around. As I walked closer to the front, I could clearly see a blue three-pronged fork and golden crown hovering above it, made from shining mosaic tiles positioned proudly at the helm of the church, above the doors. That's definitely not a cross.. But hopefully since it's blue, it isn't meant to symbolize...something else.

Two young adults dressed nicely opened the doors for me with a pleasant smile and a cheerful 'Welcome!'

Warmth wafted over my skin, coaxing me in with its warm embrace. Now I was starting to get nervous. I could see nicely dressed people leisurely talking as I walked in. I'm not a professional.. I'm merely a volunteer. I suppose my 'boss' probably thought that since I have a specific religion that I would be good as an inspector. I was pretty much left to my own devices after that.

I still have no idea what I'm doing. I can't let them know that though.

I've made a fool of myself three times before now, the three previous times I have experience walking into dodgy churches and religious groups. One thing I've learned is to never. Never. Use the 'C' word around these people.

'Cult'.

A mistake I swear made me want to melt into the floor with embarrassment in a previous experience. I'm just waiting for someone to swipe me up and preform a chanting ritual on me. I know it's a very opinionated, narrow-minded thing to think, but really.. What else am I supposed to assume? 'Please, don't mess this up for yourself!'

As I stepped in and stopped, my eyes widened at the sight. The church was very decent size that could probably seat easily sixty people on the gold metal and blue seats. The chairs were all arched around to face the alter, slightly raised in three shallow steps. The chairs were split down the middle by a purple carpet that ran all the way from the doors to to the front alter table. The roof was lit with warm circular ceiling lights as it arched high above my head. The room looked very spacious because of it.

Lining the walls were some paintings that I had trouble understanding, which I could only guess had to do with the religion. And at the alter that held gold candle holders was a great book atop a carved dark-mahogany table. Above that was the same mosaic symbol of a three-pronged fork and a glistening golden crown.

This place..- I was snapped out of my stunned daze as I could feel eyes on me. I glanced around and could see people looking at me, most of them facing away from me and murmuring to people next to them in quiet, hushed tones. I swallowed uncomfortably. Although this church's appearance far exceeds any previous experience I've had so far, the looks I'm getting are the same.

It's like they can sense the new presence, and hone in on it and flush it out as swiftly as they can get me to leave.

Dispel of an impure soul as if it were a disease.

And with these stares returned the wave of queasiness and unease that would come to me. Luckily, as my legs didn't seem to know where to go to get away from the apposing stares, someone approached me.

"Hi! You must be the registrar," A taller male with a fare complexion greeted me. "Y-Yeah," I managed to get out past my lips.

A smile widened across his Cupid's bow lips, "My name's Siegfried, it's nice to meet someone like yourself!" He purred warmly, a german accent lacing his words.

I hesitantly extended my hand, deterred by his interestingly phrased words. 'Who exactly is someone "like myself"?' I asked myself rhetorically in a sad attempt to calm myself.

"My name is Yugi, a pleasure to-" I started but stopped as he took not my hand, but grasped under my lower arm with his own hand. "U-Um..- a pleasure to meet you as well.." I shakily finished my sentence.

However, the young pink-haired man didn't seem to acknowledge my stunned pause, and allowed his hand to simply caress my numb arm before slowly but gracefully trailing his fingertips down the length of my arm to my wrist, over my palm before leaving my appendage to itself.

Not only was that weird and creepy, it made this whole happy greeting spoil with awkwardness. A bow is normally what I do, but his warm smile drew me in to offer my hand. That was a mistake, although I doubt he would let me get away with just a mere bow anyway.

'That can't possibly be part of the religion.. Can it?' I thought nervously, feeling my skin tingling where his hand had touched my arm, even if it was through the cloth of my plain dress shirt.

We stood in awkward silence for several moments as I tried to get past my internal chaos before Siegfried cleared his throat.

"So what sort of stuff do we have to do to have our group registered?" He broke the silence easily with his warm voice.

"Not much really," I started, snapping myself out of my daze, "I'm just going to ask a few questions about the religion, do a health inspection, and have a few documents checked and signed," I said, surprising myself that I could summarize my word so smoothly.

"Well, I can probably answer a few questions for you," the male offered, flicking a few long strands of his deep burgundy-pink hair over his shoulder.

"Are you in charge of this chur- I'm sorry, is there a particular word you'd like me to use to describe this religious place?" I asked, just barely catching myself.

He seemed delighted I asked, "A pantheon would be fine, but a Shalehsen would be even better if you would," he grinned.

"Ok, so are you the leader of this 'Shalehsen'?" I asked, the foreign word rolling with a surprising amount of ease off my tongue.

"Oh no, I'm far from the leader, but I am a trusted friend of his," Seigfried quickly denied, "Am I ok to answer your questions still?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably, but I will need whoever is in charge to answer a few questions and sign a few papers later," I nodded, ignoring the ease-dropping bystanders that grazed leisurely around us.

"I'll let him know, so ask away," the male flashed another warm smile.

His warms miles and charming personality doesn't seem to warm me up, it's just making me all the more nervous..

"Ok, I'll do the sanitation testing while I ask to speed this up," I nodded, forcing myself to move from my place on the floor, "Is there a way you could summarize the basis of what your Shalehsen is based around, a certain group of people or belief or such?" I asked, reading off the clipboard, adjusting my pencil in hand as I walked slowly.

"It's based on ancient Atlantean society and their religion. The Atlantean people believed that in order to thrive, there must be a bond between mind, body, and soul. And that unnecessary violence should be avoided if at all possible," Seigfried described.

I looked around the borders of the room, only half looking for any signs of bugs or termites in favor of listening. It was obvious these people believed in an ancient place that scientists have yet to proved even really existed or if it was simply made up by Plato. It was drawing nonetheless and I continued, glancing at the clipboard again, "What is the purpose and or goal of this religious destination existing to people?"

Seigfried barely took time to inhale before responding as if it were something known better than the back of his hand, "This Shalehsen's goal is to promote a new, radical way of ancient harmony that occurred long ago. It's meant to make everyone's lives more harmonious and fruitful," he responded behind me.

I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. These people must live under a rock if they think a simple religion will bring them harmony. Even I know better than that. I continued none-the-less.

"If you could describe a way this religion has changed you, your beliefs, or your views, what would you say has?" I stood up, moving to the side, scanning the ceiling for any sign of electrical issues.

This consisted of me basically clearing it unless I see wires flopping around. I'm not an engineer.

"I just feel like a more complete person.. A better person. It's a great feeling," Seigfried murmured, in a tone that suggested he was in deep and sincere gratitude for the religion.

I had to clench my jaw to keep from asking any more questions that sprouted curiously into my mind after hearing Seigfried's words.. After all, the questions in my head aren't on my clipboard sheet. It's hard not to get caught up in new religions.. Even if it is far-fetched, it's still better than politics.

"Alright, that's it for the questions. Is there a kitchen and restroom here? If there is, I'll need to check them as well," I explained, turning back to the male.

"Ah, yeah. We have two kitchens technically, and several bathrooms, it might take a little while to check all of them depending on how thoroughly you have to inspect them.." Siegfried trailed off, letting slender fingers comb through a few strands of his lavish hair.

"Ok, well, as long as one or two of the bathrooms check out, I'll trust I can get by with just a few quick glances at the others. If your service is going to start soon, I certainly don't want to interfere. I'm sure I can find my way around myself," I offered, seeing the room start to fill up more.

"Oh, well.. I don't want you to get lost, this place is bigger than it seems. Although I might have to slip away for a few minutes for part of the service, I can guide you through the rest," Siegfried responded with another warm smile.

I've been thankful to get away from the crowd, and I've warmed up to Siegfried, even after the strange introduction. We went parading around the surprisingly large building to all of the bathrooms. And as it turns out, there really are two full blown kitchens.

One is close to the outside and front of the church to make easy access for the snacks and refreshments after service, and the other is a personal kitchen. For the people who live here. Actually live here. Siegfried's one of them and explained to me that the people closest to the leader, Dartz is his name, are invited to move into the church to immerse themselves into the religion.

I was shocked at first, but it's starting to make more sense to me. Now I'm sitting in the back corner of the main room, where Seigfried said I could sit while he had to help out with the service for a few minutes.

The man at the helm of the alter currently looked to be no older than in his twenties and had the longest hair I've seen in probably forever. Cascades of aqua hair was just a foot or less off the ground, held with a golden clasp low to the end of his hair. But the most stunning feature of this tall man were his eyes..

His right eye was aqua like his hair, but his left eye was gold, both holding an intense gaze to fall on the silent people, listening intently to his smooth, calm voice. I found it hard to look away from the man, he talked about harmony, purity, and fate. His words were wise and insightful, with much more wisdom than of someone who was just merely a couple decades old. The silence of the room, except for the sound of his voice indeed did seem holy in the moments I sat there.

It was a warm, peaceful feeling that I wish could never have to end.

I felt his eyes lock with mine, "Agree with yourself, allow yourself to work with fate. Follow it bravely where your heart tells you you should go," his voice echoed in my head as his eyes seemed to pierce right through me. As if he were talking just to me.

That's is such a selfish thing to think. I looked away, closing my eyes. 'He only looked at me, because I'm a stranger with a clipboard. I'm only a stranger with a clipboard.

Merely a foreign stranger with a clipboard..


	3. A Friendly Invitation

**# Chapter II - A Friendly Invitation**

 **Soft Author's Note : **If you've read up to this point, I encourage you to leave a review. And if you have any ideas for filler chapters, I'd be very open to hear them. Thank you for reading~

* * *

"Ok, ready to go? The kitchen's right here, we already saw the personal one," Siegfried's sudden soft voice near my ear made me jump in surprise and I stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you..!" Siegfried apologized quickly.

I shook my head and smiled softly as he opened the door to the right of us, opening up into the kitchen.

I could heard voices now, the service met be over. I could hear excited chatter and exchanged greetings already. And we just stepped into the kitchen.

"What'd you think? Is Dartz's speaking to your liking?" Siegfried asked casually as I started looking around, turning on and off the sink water, checking its pressure and temperature.

"Yeah. It's unique to find someone like him. Someone young, yet wise. Wisdom often comes with age and experience. I imagine he has had quite a life so far.." I murmured, opening cabinets.

"I thought you might like him, you seem like a pretty deep, intelligent person yourself. I think Dartz would like you, although I can't speak for him," Siegfried said softly, and I turned to see him watching me with a soft smile.

His words were surprising to me, but luckily, before I could say anything, yelling and loud approaching footsteps cut off any possible reply I could have responded with.

Something small and grey, a sight I was more used to seeing in my inspections, darted under the door into the kitchen. The door flew open from the main room.

A fiery haired teen cried out, holding a broom in his hand.

"I got it! I got it!" He yelled, attempting to smother the mouse.

I almost felt bad for the rodent, for being subjected to such an obnoxious fate. Another teen, with jet black hair ran in after the first one, holding a block of cheese in his hand. It was comical how furious the male looked, staring daggers at his fiery-haired friend who was too busy trying to eradicate the pest to notice him. Or anyone else in the room. Luckily, I learned a little trick at the last couple registrations.

I swiftly picked up the nearby Lysol spray and aimed at the mouse, around the broom that was doing little more than tenderizing the poor animal.

I sighed in relief as the flurry of movement was over as the mouse stopped moving and the broom was put to rest behind the door. I took out a glove from my pocket and picked up the mouse by a foot. It's grey fur was plastered with white Lysol spray as I threw it away.

"Wow.. How'd you know Lysol kills them?" The fiery haired teen asked suddenly, admiration glittering in his eyes.

"Well.. I've had some experience with infestations. The cockroaches are worse in my opinion," I responded, taking off my glove and throwing it away.

"Wait.. Does this mean we failed the sanitation test..?" The fiery-haired male's eyes widened, "Please! We tried so hard!" He pleaded, his eyes filling with fear.

"I've passed places that were by far, much worse than this. I'll happily consider the mouse a hiccup for making the rest of my experience the cleanest I've ever had," I responded incredulously at his genuine fear, as if it would be solely his fault for a self-proclaimed impending sanitation test failure.

Fear dissipated from his features into a sigh of relief before his hazel eyes lit up, "Hi, my name's Gingka!" He exclaimed, and before I could bow, grabbed my arm and did the same as Siegfried had done.

'It must be part of the religion..' I thought to myself as I tried not to grow rigid for his touch. "My name is Yugi, it's a pleasure to meet you," I plastered a smile onto my face.

"You have beautiful eyes.. I didn't think that color was possible..!" He murmured, almost half to himself, staring into my eyes.

My face felt hot with embarrassment and I retracted my arm from his. "Thanks.." I mumbled softly, looking away.

"I bet Dartz would want to meet you," Gingka added, at the calmest I've seen him so far.

"Well I do have some papers he'll want to sign to finish up the registration of the Shalehsen," I used the moment as I glanced back at my clipboard.

"He normally is busy spending time with everyone after a sermon, it'll difficult to reach him right now," the black-haired male spoke up, leaning against the frame of the door, "if you're willing to wait twenty minutes or so, that would give some time for the crowd to settle down," he suggested.

"Of course, he might be too busy to see a stranger like you anyway," The black-haired teen added with a smirk.

I had to ignore his outwardly rude statement, clenching the clipboard tighter.

"I see," I murmured, "alright," I added, both secretly excited to get to see the place a little more, but also a bit nervous, I don't think I can ever ignore the disapproving stares I get.

I was surprised. Shocked even. ..Terrified?

Unlike other churches I've visited, they all kept a very good distance from me, and Ra forbid they talk to me! But these people.. They timidly came up to me, grasping my arm. They seemed unusually curious about me. And I didn't know whether to feel flattered or get suspicious for their overly-endearing personalities.

Their eyes widened when I responded to their questions, saying I was born in Egypt. They asked me questions about Egypt, and what it was like. It made me suspicious.. Why are they so interested in Egypt? Atlantis doesn't have anything to do with Egypt.. Well.. Based on what little information I have on the sunken city myth.

"I trust you are making our guest feel welcome?" A sudden smooth voice freezing my heart in my chest as I heard footsteps behind me. The small group's eyes lit up, sending assuring words his way before I felt a hand in my shoulder, sending sparks down my spine.

I turned my head.

The white and blue robed male smiled ever so slightly down to me, "I apologize for causing you to wait, whom do I owe pleasure of meeting?" He asked calmly, his cold gaze boring into mine.

"Yugi.. My name is Yugi. A pleasure," I murmured, staring up at the male that towered over my small stature.

His eyes were hypnotizing, staring into their heterochromatic colors.. I'm afraid I'll get lost if I can't bring myself to look away from such an intense gaze.

"Let's take our meeting elsewhere then, Yugi," he suggested, leading me away from the small group.

The silence, as much I could appreciate it, was unnerving as I walked with this man. As uncharacteristic it is of me, I can't stand this restless silence anymore.

"This is a beautiful garden.. You must take very good care of it," I murmured as we walked over to a grass patch surrounded by flowers, a single bench in the middle.

"Yes, Siegfried should be credited most with commitment to the health of this beautiful landscape. It is very easy to get lost in nature while sitting here," He murmured as he sat down on one side of the stone bench.

I bit my tongue, hesitating before I sat down on the bench next to him. I used my true objective to divert my attention from how close we are,"I just need to asked a couple questions first," I murmured.

He nodded.

"When was this property bought?"

"Nine months prior, July 1st,"

"Is this destination of worship a threat to national and or personal security in any way, shape, or form?"

"No."

The way he answered; a deadbeat, dark, intense response. And I didn't question it.

"Ok, all I need is your signature," I responded with a small nod.

His hand took the pen, and I watched as his hand signed his name,

'Dartz Paradius'.

"Ok, you should get a license mailed to you in a week or so," I stood up and bowed, "Thank you for your cooperation," I said earnestly, trying to mask the eagerness I have to escape the close-contact.

He stood up as well with a small smile on his lips, "If you wouldn't mind, I have a few questions for you now," he said calmly.

I blinked with surprise, and gave a nervous nod. 'A question for me..?'

"Aren't you slightly young to be registering religions by yourself? It can be dangerous for someone like you to be dealing with something as personal as religion several miles away from other civilization," the speaker murmured, his calculating gaze seeming to grow impossibly more intense as he stood over me.

There it is again, 'someone like me'.. His eyes wracking over my body, sent a shiver down my spine. 'Was that a threat..?'

I swallowed hard, "I am young, though I would hardly say I am afraid of doing what it requires to contribute to society," I responded, trying to sound unswayed.

I can't decide how this man makes me feel.. One minute I'm practically hanging over his ever word, then he says something completely off that makes me want to run for the hills. I'd rather just leave right now.

"I am glad to hear that, indeed fear can be a crippling disorder of character if one isn't careful. What drew you to this line of service?" The man asked, nodding in agreement.

"I just knew I wanted to volunteer.. This isn't exactly what I was expecting, I have no experience with new religions, or registration for that matter. Though I'm willing to attempt to warm up to it," I murmured, trying not to blush with embarrassment at telling the leader of the religion of my lack of experience.

"You live by yourself, I'm going to assume, you can't possible support yourself by volunteering," the man have me a curious look, as curious as his callous face could offer that is.

Why is he so interested in my accommodations? It's not like I'll ever see him again.. Employees aren't allowed to practice religions they've assessed.

"Ah.. Well.. My parents left me a small sum of currency, volunteering is just temporary until.. Until I figure things out.." I murmured, looking away.

Why am I telling him all of this stuff?

"I see.. Well, I would enjoy the pleasure of being able to talk to you more, we hold service every Friday morning at 6. We would be delighted if you would join us," Dartz said, smiling ever-so-slightly.

"I'll consider it, thank you.." I murmured before I bowed, "Have a wonderful day."

"You as well," was the last I heard from him before I turned, walking numbly in the direction of the parking lot.

'What do I do? What do I even feel? I don't even know how I should feel about this..

I want disturbingly bad to be a part of a full service, but.. I'll lose my 'job' if the manager finds out. It'll be nearly impossible to find another agency that is willing to accept volunteer hours from a sixteen-year-old. Besides.. I just feel nervous, anxious. Everyone stared at me.. And the religion itself, doesn't exactly suit me.. It's very sensual and physical.. And I flinch just at a simple welcome from one of them? What should I do? I really don't need this kind of stress right now..' I thought with a worn sigh as I left the church.. The Shalehsen.


	4. Just a Phone Call Away

**# Chapter III: Just a Phone Call Away**

 **Shy Author's Note:** If you've read up to this point, I encourage you to leave a review if possible, feedback would be very much appreciated.

* * *

My mind was racing through regretful thoughts as I stood at the back of the dark-cloaked members. Their deep chanting, as if trance was almost too much, it was drilling into my brain, and making me dizzy.

 _ **ZZZT! ... ZZZT!**_

I let out a choked squeal of surprise, it took me several seconds to realize my phone was vibrating in my pocket. I reached numbly for the phone. I frowned at the unknown number. Though anything to get me away from this fresh hell is good enough for me.

"Hello?"

"Hi Yugi!" A zealous voice exclaimed.

"Hello? ..Who is this?" I murmured, my hand to my pounding heart, my frown deepening.

I'm too nervous to turn my back to the mysterious group, but at the same time, images of them ripping my phone out of my hand made me shuffle away a little bit farther.

"It's Ginga! You know, from the Orichalcos Group of Light," the voice responded.

"Ginga?" I murmured with wide eyes.

"Ok, I remember now, sorry.. I don't have a terrific memory. Um.. What's up?" I asked awkwardly.

If only he could see what is going on around me right now.

"You didn't come to the meeting! We were sure you'd come at least just to say hi.." He murmured the last part, his tone laced with a pout I can almost see right in front of me.

I bit my lip guiltily at his disappointed tone, "I'm sorry, I thought about it, but I couldn't make it.. My volunteer job, I'm supposed to be evaluating another religion right now," I murmured, glancing up at the cloaked figures.

"Oh, is that what that sound is? What's going on?" The fiery-haired male's voice radiated curiosity.

"We're outside, and they're in these black cloaks, they drew a symbol in the sand and they're chanting. I can't see very well, but I think they're getting ready to sacrifice animals," I murmured, the words slipping off my tongue sickly.

It's nice to tell someone of the horrors I was seeing though, even if they are a pretty much a stranger.

"That sounds really dangerous, Yugi! You shouldn't be there! The sacrifices, they're creating negative energy!" Ginga exclaimed, sounding genuinely upset.

His response startled me, "I- It's my job, I can't just leave.. They closed the gate too," I murmured, Ginga's emotional voice starting to make me realize I was locked in here.

"Here, I'll get Dartz. He'll know what to do!" Ginga exclaimed suddenly.

"No, Ginga! I have to go, bye," I murmured, clicking off the phone.

I sighed, keeping the phone close to my pounding chest. I don't know if he is overreacting, or not.. Oh please, please, I don't want to be the next sacrifice..

At the time, I was too distracted to realize that I had never given Ginga my number. Something I came to realize later, laying in my bed. I didn't sleep much that night.


	5. A Star-Crossed Lover's Religion

**# Chapter IV: A Star-Crossed Lover's Religion**

 **Zealous Author's Note:** Ok, some tension is rising, things are going to heat up.. *excited* It's a longer chapter, but it is setting up and introducing a new sob-story character.. I eat them for breakfast.

* * *

The road seems almost impossible to forget now, the way was all but permanently engraved in my mind. I was surprised that I didn't get lost trying to get to it.

Part of me was trying to rely on the idea that I had previously convinced myself I would never remember how to get to the Shalehsen. But part of me also yearned to go back and talk to that mysterious man named Dartz. Everything about him intrigued me, and like a curious child, I'm going back to attempt to quench that thirst for knowledge and understanding. Though still, the place itself puts me on edge, making it near impossible to relax without the guidance and presence of Dartz.

I neatly parked my car, this time, there were less open spots. Far less. A frown started to tug at my lips as I got out of my car.

'Why are there so many more cars?'

The thought of there being even more people during the service made my stomach twist. I leaned against my car in temptation, but moved forward after I saw a familiar red-headed teen first walk quickly from the building then run towards me with a bounce in his step and a grin spread widely across his lips. Gingka.

"Yuuugi!" He exclaimed as he met me halfway.

I smiled softly, though my expression melted into shock as he wrapped his arms around me like we'd known each other forever.

"U- Hi.. Gingka." I murmured with a cringe.

"Dartz said you would come.." Gingka murmured as he released me, "and you did!"

"Yeah.. I did, didn't I?" I smiled a little.

I did come here because I wanted to. No one was forcing me. I decided to come, and I did. And now I'm back here, again.

Gingka laughed, "Come on, come on! It's cold!"

I followed Gingka up to the front of the building, where I stepped gingerly into the building as two young adults dressed in white greeted me with a smile and a 'Welcome!' just as before. One thing was different though, and I fixated on the strangest crystals I've ever seen in my life.

They were cut into a diamond-shaped prism with sharp edges, from top to bottom, about six inches, and about as wide as my hand. The crystalline prisms floated as it seemed, a pedestal probably three and a half feet tall a few inches below it, and another shaped slab of pedestal a few inches about the crystals.

And as the dawn light started to seep into the church, the crystals turned slowly, allowing the rays of light cascading through the two crystals to shimmer beautifully.

I forced myself to look away, my face growing hot as I realized Gingka had been talking and I hadn't been paying any attention at all.

"Sorry Gingka, I sort of spaced out.." I murmured apologetically.

"Oh, oh.. You were looking at the Orichalcum crystals. That explains it. Pretty amazing though, huh?" He followed my gaze back up to the alter.

"They're 'Orichalcum crystals', then..? What do the crystals have to do with The Orichalcos Group of Light?" I looked back to Gingka, my interest rising further.

"I wish I knew enough to tell you.. Dartz hasn't had any previous sermons on the crystals that I've heard, but the Leviathus Reus does mention it a lot." Gingka murmured in thought.

'Leviathus Reus'?' I frowned at yet another new word to add to my dictionary.

"What's the Leviathus Reus?" I asked, no clue as to what it could possibly be.

"It translates roughly in Japanese to 'divine knowledge' from Atlantean. It has Atlantean definitions, stories, literary explainations, records, and quotes all in one. So a super powered version of the bible if it were Atlantean." Gingka explained, and I smiled as he compared this new 'divine knowledge' to the bible.

Indeed, the bible would seem dwarfed in comparison to the large, several-inches-thick book I could no see at the center of the alter. I could slightly recall it from last time, and it did look like it could be pretty, well.. Very old. But as far as I could tell, in extremely good condition.

I nodded in understanding, and then was directly pulled away from my thoughts by a harsher voice than Gingka's.

"Gingka, are you going to float around all day? We don't have all morning!" The voice narrowed and I turned with Gingka to face the owner of the voice.

"Oh! Ryuga! This is Yugi! Yugi, this is Ryuga." Gingka exclaimed, letting the older teen's words fly over his head.

The slightly taller male turned towards me, arms crossed, and glared at at me as his eyes moved up and down and back up to my eyes.

"..Hello, Ryuga." I smiled softly, trying my best to seem unaffected by his scrutinizing gaze.

Ryuga flicked his gaze to Gingka again, "Does Dartz know he's here?"

"Er.. I guess not, I mean, he just got here." The younger teen mumbled.

"Then I suppose you could go do that." Ryuga responded.

Ryuga had the Shalehsen trident embroidered in his fitted upper robes, but I could tell he was muscular and well built. His eyes were a piercing yellow, and his hair was spiked white, but held a tuft on the left side that was crimson red. What he lacked slightly in height, although still a few inches taller than me, he made up for in intimidation.

I bowed slightly to the man before turning quickly to follow Gingka as to not be left behind.

"Sorry abut Ryuga.. I really don't know what's in his head most of the time. He'll warm up to you." Gingka shook his head with a sigh.

I smiled slightly with a small nod, although I'm not sure how much I believed it.

I followed Gingka around the left perimeter of the main sermon room, and entered the door to the left of the alter after him.

"This is sort of the library and meeting room area, it's connected to Dartz's office." Gingka murmured softly over his should to me.

We walked past this room, through a door's archway between bookshelves to be revealed to a bigger, more open room which was neatly, but fully stacked with all sorts of books. The ceiling was high and allowed for an old fashioned torch-lit chandelier to dance light along the bookshelves warmly. And in the center of the room stood the familiar messiah.

Dartz stood in even more intricate robes than last time, flowing white with purple and gold attributes. And of course, the aqua pendant I haven't yet seen him without. His attention seemed to be fully captured in an old scripted book, that from the angle seemed to be in a very foreign language with symbols I've never seen before. Presumably Atlantean?

"Dartz?" Gingka announced our presence softly.

The man looked up from the book, his unforgettable heterochromatic gaze falling onto us almost immediately.

"Sorry to bother you, but I found Yugi!" Gingka murmured with a sheepish grin.

Why is it such a big deal that Dartz has to know I'm here right away? Is it really that rare for new people to come?

I glanced away shyly as I felt Dartz's gaze adjust focus just to me.

Dartz set the book on the podium to his side, "I couldn't have hoped you'd come to any better sermon for your first than this one today, Yugioh," a small smile graced his lips softly as he walked up to us.

"Does it have to do with the ..Orichalcum crystals?" I asked, wracking through the conversation Gingka and I had just had in the sermon room.

"It does. So I'm going to assume you noticed them?" Dartz nodded.

I forgot how much I loved his voice. It was ever calm, ever absolute. If the world stopped spinning, if the rest of my world crumbled and collapsed, Dartz's voice would remain the same. That's how soothing it was.

"Yeah, I had to say his name probably seven times before he heard me! He was too busy looking at the crystals.." Gingka grinned and looked to me.

I knew a small tint came back to my face as Gingka laughed, "Yeah.. Sorry, Gingka." I mumbled sheepishly.

"That's a good sign. Granted, the crystals are really very rather unique for anyone to see for the first time, but the stronger attraction there is, means the more synced the body is to the soul." Dartz murmured as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I managed to force a small smile, the rest of me trying to decide what to do. The contact seemed incredibly awkward to me, but seemed completely normal to them. Is this religion just really touchy-feely? And his compliment didn't seem like a regular compliment. Should I be flattered?

Thankfully I didn't have to decide for long, he turned to face us to the side of me and let his hand drop in the process.

"It's just about time to start, Gingka, why don't you find Chazz and take a seat with Yugi?" Dartz suggested, adjusting the collar of the robe to match the arch of the pendant's leather string.

"Oh, ok! Let's go, Yugi! You're going to love this!" Gingka bounced with excitement, grabbing my arm and flying out of the two connected rooms, dragging me behind him as I struggled to get my feet under me while being pulled sideways.

The Shalehsen seemed to be even more populated now, and more white robes were visible. Some people were already sitting and talking there, waiting patiently for Dartz to start the sermon.

"Uh.. Hm.. I don't see Chazz.." Gingka mumbled as he looked around.

"Maybe he's outside still? I asked, walking towards the still open doors.

Gingka seemed to pause then suddenly exclaim, "No! Chazz hates extreme temperatures, he won't be outside!" He grabbed my arm, "Come on! I'm sure he's probably doing something important, let's go sit."

I followed him, "Chazz normally likes to sit near the front near the isle, but I think it's better to sit in the middle cause of the more people you can sit with!" Gingka said, before sitting down in the middle of the miniature sea of chairs on then left side of the isle.

I sat down to his right and looked back up to the crystals. The sun was up a little more, and only complemented the wondrous crystals more. Needless to say, I was feeling a twinge of actual excitement, to hear Dartz talk about anything really, but the crystals.. I'm curious enough already.

"Hey Gingka! Who's this?" I heard a sudden, sweet voice and broke my gaze.

In front of me, turned around from the chair in front of us was a light brunette-haired older teen who had a soft smile as she gazed back at me with sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh! This is Yugi! Dartz saw him originally at the orientation two weeks ago and now he's finally decided to come! That's a funny story actually.." Gingka smiled brightly.

"I see..! Hi Yugi, my name's Maia! What was the funny story?" The girl introduced.

"I was volunteering to register new religious groups. The Orichalcos Group of Light was a religion I was sent to register." I nodded.

"Wow. That's so cool!" Maia exclaimed.

I smiled in response to the older teen's enthusiasm.

"Oh! I should go sit down, let's talk later, k?" The girl slid off the chair, darting away towards the other side of the room.

"So, that's Maia, she's really nice.. She hasn't been here too long, and came here because of her boyfriend, Trey." Gingka nodded in the direction Maia headed.

Now she was sitting, beautiful caramel spirals of hair falling over her shoulders which were turned attentively to a taller teen beside her. He was slightly taller than her as they sat, his medium-short hair dark brown. That must be Trey.

"They seem like a good couple.." I murmured softly, becoming more aware of the small groups of people standing diminishing and instead taking the seats around us.

"Mm. Yeah.. I've always been jealous of how easy they make it look." Gingka sighed in response.

His voice surprised me yet again. His voice was gentle. His normally distinctive pitch was dilated to an inconspicuous and almost docile murmur.

"There he is. Don't worry, just follow what I do, you'll catch on fast." Gingka's voice returned with a restrained vigor a moment later, snapping my attention front and center.

As I did, Chazz, presumably the black haired teen I had seen the first time I was here in the kitchen with Gingka, slipped to sit down next to him.

Being in the service.. Being a part of the small crowd made me feel like I was glowing. There was chanting first, lead by Dartz as he recited lines from the Leviathus' text. Gingka was more right than I had thought, it was rather easy. It was near natural to let the ancient yet beautiful words roll off my tongue.

And now that the opening is complete, Dartz is starting the main sermon, stepping in front of the alter to address the silent followers.

"These crystals, are made of the ancient substance of Orichalcum, as stated in the Leviathus' text to be the very life force of Atlantean society. And as every creature has this life force, called Hassan Eihet, in Japanese it would roughly translate to the "Energy of the Soul", these crystals embody that energy in an endless cycle." Dartz stepped up to the crystal to the left calmly raising his palm to the floating stone as he spoke.

As soon as he did, the crystal reacted immediately, emitting a brighter glow and spin more restlessly as a Dartz continued, "This soul energy is within everyone, however most humans now will live and be consumed by death without reaching their full potential as a human on this Earth. However, Atlantean society was encouraged to reach their full potential by utilizing their soul's energy for the benefit of the quality of living in the future."

Dartz shifted his hands and in a motion as smooth a silk, the crystal slid from the pillars, and continued to hover above his hand now, "This soul energy can only be accessed by worthy individuals, individuals whom are acutely in tune with their mind, body, soul, and spirit to create the link needed to circulate this energy to the surface."

My eyes gazed into the purple crystals and I watched his slender fingers elegantly manipulate the air around the crystal, as if to soothe a restless spirit.. I swear I could feel the pure power radiating off the crystal from here, as if I could almost sense the strands of the energy licking at his fingertips, desperate to find some source of energy to link to instead of being isolated from the warmth of life.

But my fix was soon shaken to a point of aversion as I heard distinct shifting among the people. As I turned my head to find the source, nothing seemed even slightly exposed to motion. I frowned slightly.

'I swear I heard something loud..'

Then my eyes caught sight of strands of glossy brunette hair. And beside her, short brunette hair of her partner. Completely disregarding the sermon, as I found myself being distracted as well.

But no one else seemed to hear it. And slowly their murmuring faded from my recognition too. Although now I was curious. They were whispering with emotion-filled stress.

"...to be one with the four levels of consciousness, the energy can be summoned." I drew my attention back quickly to Dartz.

 _ **"I.. I love you.."**_ _'I love him more than myself..'_

"Feel the energy filling your skull, and start to focus in your chest cavity.."

 _ **"This isn't what I want."**_ _'I don't want this life for me.. I hate it. She's made me hate..'_

"Your body should feel light, all of your senses should be focused inside you."

 _ **"No..! Please! DON'T LEAVE ME!"**_ _'I can't live without you!'_

And with this back and forth battle in my head to pay attention, the air seemed to shatter all at once as the brunette lover of Maia stood. In the sea of admiring followers, he stood tall, chest puffed out, greedily drinking in air as if he owned it. In that second, all of the whispering in my head stopped..

I'm sure my expression was that of unrefined terror, although I tried numbly to shield it slightly with my hand over my lips to keep from screaming. Where were those voices coming from? They can't possibly be related to this..

 _'I'm finally going insane.'_

Part of me felt relieved. I had dreamt, pondered, prepared, waited, and dreaded the day I would inevitably lose my sanity. And now the dread of the 'when' was gone. ..but why now? Why now of all times? Of all places? Oh gods.

I watched numbly as the male walked slowly from the chairs and into the isle. It was but for a brief second that him and Dartz's eyes met. Dartz never ceased his beautiful tongue, and for that I was unexpressedly thankful. As the male walked out of the Shalehsen, and the tension in the air reached a new high, like a herd of sheep frightened by the lightning, dreading the thunder, the room remained silent.

The only thing that kept me grounded was his voice, and eventually, as I focused all of my will to simply listen, my breathing slowed, and my heart stopped pounding in my chest. If everything falls apart.. I can count on his voice to always continue.

As the service concluded, I had so many questions, but I was so overwhelmed already, I didn't know if I could handle anymore. I decided to try to slip away and get some fresh, clean, and pure air into my lungs.

The air was cool, and with every drink, I could feel my body being enriched with life. Although the second of bliss and ignorance to my problems was shattered by distraught whimpers of agony.

As soon as my eyes opened, I saw Maia as the source of the pain. She's part of my questions. But before I could attempt to shed some light on my confusion, her arms had wrapped around my waist, burying her face in my shirt. My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh Yugi! Trey left me.. He left me!" She cried, squeezing me closer to her as he frame quivered.

Confusion exploded and I frowned, "He left the service.. He didn't leave you though.. Did he?" I tried to ask a question instead of focusing not he girls body pressed against me.

"No.. No.. If you get up during a service, you are never allowed to come back! And if you knew them.. You have to either leave the Shalehsen or cut all ties from them!" Maia cried more.

He chose himself over the religion, and his lover.. So those voices I heard.. We're Maia and Trey fighting right before Trey stood up..

How?

I swallowed, this fiasco starting to crowd people around us. A sharp pang of sympathy sunk into my chest, although with so many people talking.. Looking. Watching.. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak.

"Who is he?"

"Why is she hugging an outsider?"

"He's a foreigner.. He doesn't deserve attention."

"He shouldn't be here"

"He doesn't belong here."

For a short second, I think I even felt a stab of anger. Why is that a rule? Why would you make people make such excruciating decisions?

"Maia.. I.. I'm sorry. Y-You-" I stammered, my face heating with a thick blanket of embarrassment.

"Maia. A word, please." The voice split the air.

I whirled around as Maia suddenly let me go, and as soon as I saw Dartz, I knew I had my chance. I have to get up of here. I was dizzy with all of my out of control emotions.

I slipped out of the crowd as Dartz walked towards Maia, and made a fast walk towards my car.

"Yugi? What's wrong? Where are you going?" The voice was smooth and exotically unforgettable.

I paused, trying not to cringe before I turned slowly. What am I supposed to say? Siegfried walked towards me with a concerned expression. I had barely stepped onto the asphalt of the parking lot.

"I just think I need to go now.. I'm sorry." I murmured, desperate to have a chance to breathe.

"Are you sick? You're face looks flushed.." Siegfried pressed, his concerned expression seeming to deepen as he took another step towards me.

Although he looked worried, he spoke with a soft, quiet tone. Like going up to a deer, he moved slowly with no spastic motions.

This is bad. I swallowed, "N-No.. I just feel a little nauseous. It's not a big deal. I enjoyed the sermon. You were great."

My compliment flew right over his head, "Come inside, the cold won't help. It's not good to drive if you don't feel well." He smiled, blue eyes shimmering with gentle encouragement.

I bit the inside of my lip, I wanted to just be alone so badly and to be away from all of the pressure, that I felt my vision start to get blurry, "I don't know.. I.. I'm just not good around a lot of people.. I panic.."

"You should have told me!" Siegfried exclaimed, taking my hand softly, "We can go through the side."

He didn't give me much of a choice, gently pulling me with him back towards the Shalehsen. I should have resisted more.. What was holding me back?


	6. The Stars of the Orichalcos -Part I-

# Chapter V - Stars of the Orichalcos -Part I-

WARNING: First couple of lines contain implied thoughts of suicide, skip to the next section beyond the grey divider if needed :).

Now maybe I'll finally learn to fly. And become an angel. Though I doubt I was useful enough to be given that. We'll see, now, won't we?

The cold winter breeze caressed me, whereas normally, it seems to claw down my skin. The lights and city noises far below seemed to drone on in encouragement, too. And even though I felt ready, my heart was pounding. Yes. This is for the best. And I won't take it back. I thought this as I allowed myself to fall f7orward just enough.

Maybe I'll become a concrete angel.

"What are you doing? You fought so hard to live through the pain of a thousand hearts and a million men, and you're giving up now? You had promised yourself. You had promised that you would make your father proud. You had promised you would bring on his honorable name."

"What a shame.."

The voice rang in my head, smoother than silk, and lighter than air. It only took split second to comprehend that the words meant, and I regretted it. I regretted everything.

'I wish I didn't let it overcome me.' I thought at the sounds of the city enclosed on me.

* * *

BOOM.

My eyes flew open, and it took me several seconds to realize where I was. I'm back in bed. In my room. In my apartment.

Safe. As soon as the relief washed over me, tears overwhelmed me. I wasn't even sure why I sat in the dark, crying. Whether it was from shock, fright, gratefulness, or simply hysteria, I continued to let my choked sobs echo throughout the room for what seemed like hours. Finally, I had cried myself into a state too tired to continue it any longer, and I curled under my sheets.

I looked to the clock, it had only been fifteen minutes.

I laid in bed, closing my tired eyes, although my mind was now fully awake. It has been a week since I've been to the Orichalcos Group. Today's Friday again.

These new, horrible nightmares only started after I met them. So, I took the week off from volunteer work and tried to let it all go, with no intention of ever going back again. But..

"Remember, ok? Promise?"

"However, it will remain your choice. Just know, I wish to see you again."

I thought of these words when I got up, took my shower, and got dressed.

"Sorry abut Ryuga.. I really don't know what's in his head most of the time."

"What's on your mind? We could talk through it together.."

I thought of these words as I got in my car and left my apartment.

"Hey, it's cold out here.. C'mon, inside."

"Dartz said you would come.."

And I thought of these words as I stood outside in the cold of the parking lot, staring at the building of faith in front of me again.

I don't know if I should break down crying right now, or allow the relief of this week's decision wash over me. But I didn't get the chance to do either as a voice squealed out my name, and arms wrapped around me from behind.

I let out a startled cry, and stood frozen, unable to identify who it was, embracing me.

"H-Hi?" I stammered with stiff uncertainty.

The voice giggled, and I realized who it was as a strand of brunette wavy hair struck my vision familiarly.

"You're so funny, Yugi! I hoped you'd be back.. I'm sorry for losing it in front of you." Maia released me, and I turned to her.

"It's fine. I understand, love is worth losing it sometimes." I smiled softly.

She seemed delighted in my answer, "How are you doing after that, anyhow?" I asked.

"It.. It's been kinda rough.. -But! I'll be all better after the intervention today!" Maia exclaimed, her smile this time seeming to be forced.

"Intervention?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, an intervention is one of the things Dartz is most known for by outsiders seeking help." Maia started to explain, walking towards the building, and I followed to listen.

"It's for people who have overwhelming negative emotions from a memory in their past. Dartz releases all of the negative energy surrounding the memory.. And allows the individual to not feel all that pain. And move forward. It's amazing. Members with horrible pain in their backs are suddenly cured, PTSD is instantly soothed.. People who come here without being invited are always looking to be healed too. But, Dartz doesn't, he knows they aren't ready to face their pain. It would overwhelm and destroy them. So he sends them back to where they came. Sometimes though, he might offer them a spot in the later service where the newer members take sermon after us." Maia explained as we reached the front of the Shalehsen.

"Oh.. Well, how do you know when you're ready?" I frowned.

"When the desire to overcome the past becomes greater than the desire to undo it, then you will be ready."

The sudden tone made us double take, spinning around abruptly to face the voice's owner, "Dartz..!' Maia exclaimed with surprise.

I felt the overwhelming queasiness churn in my stomach while my heart leaped in rejoice. If it could, it would cling to his powerful aura and drink in all of the ambrosial light of the messiah.

And then his words hit me. ..when the desire to overcome.. Is greater than desire to undo it.. So.. When you become tired with being trapped in the past, more so than with the past itself, then you're ready. Ready for what?

Getting over a harsh breakup is definitely one thing.. But.. I don't think I'll ever live down my past. I really am disgustingly fragile because of it. If I could ever get Dartz to do an intervention on me, I'd shatter into a million pieces. Just like fine china that is bought, and then is never used for fear of it being damaged. I sit in a display cabinet, feeling useless and purposeless. How pitiful. And I hate it.

"..ou got one?" I barely caught the end of Maia's sentence and felt new embarrassment lace my chest.

"I'm sorry, I was.. Somewhere else, I suppose." I apologized.

"What would you do, if you could have an intervention?" Maia asked again with a smile.

I almost laughed at the irony, but instead just shook my head, "I.. I was fortunate to have an uneventful upbringing." I forced a smile, but couldn't bring myself to look into Dartz's eyes.

Gingka, Chazz, and Seigfried were seemingly busy in the kitchen, I didn't want to distract them with my presence, so instead, I wandered into the garden. The cherry trees were completely bare, and some of the flowers had wilted under the wrath of the cold. But almost, it looked prettier to me, flawless beauty is almost too sickeningly sweet. The wilted, brown flowers that were ravaged by the winter held so much more truth than the flowers that seemed like they would never end up like their kin.

"Why did you lie?"

The voice was rough but purposeful, causing me to turn my head with surprise. In front of me was Ryuga, the young man that had a piercing golden yellow gaze. I've rarely seen him, and every time, he sent a harsh look my way.

I sighed, "Nobody needs to know what my past is. If I want to make even a fraction of a difference in this world, I don't need anybody's pity."

"What if Dartz could have offered you an intervention?" The male had is arms crossed as he leaned against the rail of the steps.

"No.. I know I'm not ready to let go of my past. I won't give up though.. I'd rather drag all my memories down with me before I'd forget them. I murmured, shaking my head.

"Hm." I looked and he had a slight but evident smile on his lips, different from the smirk I've seen.

I gave him a questioning look, "You're not as bad as I thought, I guess." He murmured, before turning fully to me, "Ryuga." He stated.

I couldn't help but smile, I've earned some respect from him, "Yugi Motou." I responded, and allowed him to grab my arm with a firm hand.

I couldn't help but let my smile grow with pride as I turned to follow Ryuga out of the cold.

"Think you'll ever tell?"

"I hope so."

* * *

The warmth of the sermon room was welcomed greatly, and I drank in the familiar scent. The crystals weren't here anymore, in their place, great candles that flickered grandly.

"Well, look who it is, 'Mr.-I-finally-decided-to-show-up.'" I heard the smug voice of Chazz, a tone that was growing on me.

"I've been here, actually. I was on time. If not ahead of schedule, dare I be so bold." I turned with a smile.

"Whaa? You didn't say hi?" Gingka exclaimed, bursting out of the kitchen.

"You guys were busy, I was enjoying the garden." I smiled and turned to Seigfried whom had walked out of the kitchen next.

"It's beautiful." I said earnestly.

"Thank you, but I haven't had time to go through the dying flowers, yet." Seigfried sighed.

"It's more realistic than perfection.. That's what I think makes it so lovely."

Seigfried didn't seem to believe me at first, but then a smile crept onto his Cupid's bow lips, "That's why I like you so much."

I'm sure I looked very surprised, and he just laughed. So I laughed with him, stunned with acceptance.

"What can I do to help?" I asked with determination as I stood in the kitchen, apron on, as I forgot any reason for my reluctance to come back here again.

"Oh! You could help me with placing cookies out for after service!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Yeah.. There's a reason why Dartz tells me to do it, Gingka." Chazz crossed his arms.

"Ugh, fine.. I thought it looked nice.." Gingka rolled his eyes, but retreated.

A few dozen cookies laid out on the counter of all different types, and glowed with professionalism, "Did someone make these?" I asked incredulously.

"Ryuga did, believe it or not. He's a real pain when it comes to food." Chazz said, taking out a beautifully designed plate.

My attention was stolen away by a strange looking pastry treat, assumingly some sort of cookie. It was creme in color, and had chocolate filling peaking between the two rounded cookies put together to resemble a surgery sandwich of sorts. My mind tried to work it what such a think would taste like, as it seemed crispy yet light, and creamy but distinct..

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the confection.

"That's a macaroon, you've never heard of one..?" Gingka seemed as surprised as I was astonished at the 'macaroon'.

"N-No.. I've never seen anything like it. In Egypt, there were delicious sweet rice and honeycomb cookies.. But they looked nothing like this at all." I shook my head.

"Ahh, you have to try one!" Gingka encouraged, and Chazz nodded.

"I'll make sure to get one when everyone else does. It'll be more enjoyable that way, then everyone else is having one." I nodded.

"You better run, then. It's a mob to get to the cookies as soon as everyone gets outside. Seigfried almost got politely trampled one time, so that's why he now goes a minute early to set them out before the service is over." Chazz snickered, starting to place the cookies on the plate carefully.

I joined him with a nod, carefully trying to organize the cookies to best honor the time and effort put into making them. Gingka meanwhile made himself busy, mixing tea in a large dispenser.

"Maia's getting an intervention today." Gingka stated more than anything.

'They way Ryuga and now Ginga say it.. It sounds almost like a bad thing. But the way Maia described it, it seems like a real gift. What's it really like?'

"I hope it goes fine. Wine doesn't come out of the carpet well. Especially only with blessed water.." Chazz sounded annoyed.

"Do you know about interventions, Yugi?" Gingka asked, adding honey to the tea mixture.

"Yeah, Maia told me about it.. Is there something bad about it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's.. It's kinda disturbing. I don't like watching them. I've only seen two, but it's enough to never be able to forget one. Both times I've seen them was during a service, and they went well. At the end, it all turns out really well, but everything before that.." Gingka trailed off with a shiver.

I frowned more, turning to Chazz for further explaination.

"Dartz makes painful memories go away by forcing you to face the feelings being the memories directly. It makes the person jaded to the emotion by overwhelming them with it until they can't take it anymore." Chazz explained.

"That sounds.. Hard." I murmured, trying to picture Dartz on the alter, forcing someone to feel so much pain. Especially something like a breakup.

"Is a break-up worth all that pain?" I frowned.

"Probably not usually, but Maia's had a few heartbreaks before, and Dartz's doing it because of all of that pent up emotion, not just from this one time. It takes a lot of of him, too. I think." Gingka blinked.

"Yeah. He has to keep Maia engaged in the feelings. If she drifts away from the emotions because of the pain, she won't reach the threshold. And then that's when it gets bad." Chazz said, and with a last touch, we laced a sheet over the cookies and put it out on the counter in preparation for Seigfried.

The sun was starting to come up from over the mountains, and the candles Seigfried lit religiously at the alter flickered, as if to greet the sun. Seigfried turned, and walked down the isle, a smile gracing his Cupid's bow lips, burgundy plum hair flowing down his shoulders elegantly in his white robes.

"Have you seen Dartz? I keep on missing him, and I really don't know where to put this last candle." Seigfried sighed, holding up a wide cylindrical candle.

I shook my head, "Um.. He was out front with Maia and Yugi earlier, but haven't seen him since." Gingka shrugged, glancing around.

"Well.. I'm sure I'll find him eventually. Most likely, when I turn around, he'll be right behind me." Seigfried shook his head with a smile.

The sermon room was starting to grow smaller as little groups of members dotted the inside to stay out of the cold. Enjoying a moment to myself, I decided now was as convenient of a time as any to try to meet a few other people. Although I no longer got the stares that reeked of contempt for that of an outsider, their eyes gave me nothing. And their words were carefully crafted, and anxious, as if they hadn't quite figured out how to respond to me. After a few more minutes, I spent simply exploring the atmosphere, giving up on making conversation until I caught sight of Dartz.

I looked back and saw Seigfried by himself at the alter again, still with the same candle as before. The service was bound to start soon, and I could see the anxiety in Seigfried's pale blue eyes, debating what to do.

I made my way over towards Dartz, weaving between people talking. Dartz was towards the side, talking among the members. I gingerly hung back as they talked. From this light, the place is so warm, cozy, but sacred and untouchable all at the same time. I saw Ryuga on the other side, pouring presumably wine into a cup towards the back of the alter and Chazz being pulled by another girl, towards the seats.

Chazz looked back to Gingka as he entered the sermon room again, almost with a pleading look. Or.. More like a snappy, demanding look as the teenager held his hand, trying to get him to sit down with her. Gingka put his arms behind his head, turning away dramatically as we walked away slowly.

I whirled around as I felt a presence behind me. Dartz was there in his elegant robes, and a calm demeanor.

"Oh, um, Seigfried was looking for you earlier." I quickly remembered why I was standing here.

Dartz looked to the front of the alter, and Seigfried looked. Was it that he has such a powerful influence that Seigfried could sense Dartz wanted his attention? Dartz moved hand to the left, and nodded as Seigfried moved the candle slightly to the left. Then upon Dartz's gesture, he turned the candle around. Dartz nodded, and broke his gaze with the pink maroon haired male as if to dismissed his attention.

His eyes met back with mine, and I think I could understand the pull Seigfried felt. It was unexplainable, but there. There was something there in his heterochromatic eyes.

"Today, before the reverence arch, there will be the intervention. I'm sure you were told a little more of what an intervention is like from either Gingka or Chazz, enough to know the fundamentals of its purpose. For a first time, it may be difficult to have to watch. As overcoming a painful memory by nature will be painful for the heart to bare. And possibly even be painful for others whom feel powerless to help another in such a universally understood issue of the heart." Dartz started to explain, keeping his gaze locked with mine.

I hadn't realized until now, as he paused his words, that his hand had taken my hand. It was a gentle but serious hold that seemed like the kind of grasp you would have while trying to calm a scared child. But it seemed to have the opposite effect in my mind, it only built upon the nervousness in the pit of my stomach as he spoke in his soft, rich, but serious tone.

"But you must not stand, and you mustn't speak. Anyone, as you learned last week, who stands or interrupts the service will be vowing that they will be permanently leaving the religion, no matter their reason for doing so. You must trust that what is being done on the alter is sacred, beyond temptation." He murmured, letting go of my arm, which fell back down to my side silently.

I only nodded once, before walking back over to Gingka and Chazz. He knew of my difficulty trusting people. He knows. But really, how? Just from the shy, anxious way I act around others?

I sat down in the middle of the left side of chairs, with Gingka on my left, and Chazz on my right. Neither of them spoke much, but of course Gingka had to say something before the service started.

"Don't worry, Yugi. Everything'll go fine." He murmured, giving me a soft smile.

Was my nervousness that apparent on my face? Or was Gingka just that aware of my trust issues as well? I have him a very small smile, as much as I could when not feeling any drop of happiness at the moment before the music of the service filled the room.

Dartz's opening sermon had done little to ease the nerves thundering inside of me, not even his smooth, unwavering voice was enough to quench it. And by the time he introduced Maia's intervention, I thought I would throw up with nerves. I truly do not want to leave now, and I surely do not want to embarrass myself, or let Dartz down with my inability to trust a religion I really do want to believe in. I just hope I'm capable of what the intervention will bring to light.

As Maia stood up onto the alter next to Dartz, he spoke, "The intervention will begin as Maia overcomes denial by sharing her memory with the Shalehsen."

It was pin drop silent before Maia spoke, "..My memory is of last week,"...

As she told her story of multiple attempts at finding unconditional love, and most recently with her partner of six months, Trey, her demeanor slowly deteriorated. She spoke a memory of her lover telling her the religion is what made their connection so strong, so undeniable.

She spoke of how he had lost his job by being caught lying about work experience. And how he took his anger out on her, manipulating her into feeling the reason why the relationship wasn't working, was because of her selfishness. And how the more she gave, the worse thing got. And how night before the service, Trey had been nicer to her, sweeter to her than he had for two months, and she fell asleep feeling proud she could endure for their love to survive.

And how she spoke of his aloofness when she awoke alone, and how she couldn't get Trey to talk to her in over five word sentences as they drove in his car to the service. And finally, she spoke of how Trey, in the middle of the sermon, did finally speak, but still in no more than five words.

"I don't love you anymore." He had whispered next to her.

She felt helpless, her heart sinking into her stomach with unbelievable pain as she pleased, "Please.. Why? Why do you hate me?"

"You're selfish."

You're unsatisfying."

"You ruined everything, including yourself."

And those were his final words, before he stood up, and left.

Maia's hair covered half of her face, which was shimmering with fresh tears. And then Dartz spoke, breaking the near perfect silence of the room, besides Maia's pained breaths.

"What do you feel now, Maia?"

"Pain."

"Why is it painful?"

"..I loved him. So much."

"Let it die."

"W-What?"

"He never loved you. He loved only the taste of control. Don't let his memory control your future."

The pain on Maia's face was disgusting. No human should have to feel that way.

She looked at Dartz with pleading eyes. Pleading for him to make it better, like he was a god.

And he looked back with cold, uncaring eyes.

I wanted to throw up.


	7. Hearts of Stone

# Chapter VI: Hearts of Stone

The shrill wail of a conscience being torn apart echoed throughout the sermon room, and heat of shock washes over me like the backlash of an explosion. And as if Maia was a weak building at the center of the assault, she fell onto her knees in great wracking sobs.

The room was choked with tension, and I stared in dumbfoundment. What happened? It was like she just snapped.. I stared up at Dartz in panicked confusion to which I received only the calm, unreadable expression that offered no explanation.

And with that, Dartz sent her back to her seat.

I walked with preoccupied legs up to the alter, following Chazz's lead to take reverence. I suppose I hadn't last time because of the voices thing, I was excused. But now, I was slowly becoming aware I had no idea what I was doing.

I had been too caught up in my previous thoughts, as usual. So I kneeled down, mimicking Gingka on my left who put his hands behind his back and waited.

The reverence arch seems like communion from Christianity. But as Seigfried walked ever closer, I could see there was no bread. But there was a golden cup. And small blue flowers with him.

I watched as Seigfried murmured something in what sounded like Atlantean as Gingka took a sip from the goblet, shivering slightly before opening his mouth. Seigfried murmured something else, and to my astonishment, place the small blue flower on his tongue, left for Gingka to swallow.

I wasn't ready as Seigfried came in front of me, and in my confused state, numbly allowed Seigfried to hold the rim of the metal cup to my mouth. I wasn't prepared to taste the sour, bitter liquid that flooded into my mouth, in which I almost spit it out. I bit down hard on my lip, forcing myself to swallow politely. Seigfried then held out a blue flower, to which I nervously parted my lips in apprehension.

Seigfried hummed in approval as he watched me chew and swallow before moving on to Chazz.

I knew not what either of the things I was fed, and teetered off back to my seat. How odd.

When the final marks were said in the closing of the sermon, as soon as seen fit, people were very close to booking it out the door. I wasn't so into eating anymore, my mind too rapped up in what exactly I saw.

Although I didn't want to think so, what Dartz had done to Maia seemed like complete psychological manipulation. I was told that cult leaders use a religion to cover up morally unacceptable behaviors.

But after all this confusion and ache, I don't want to think that Dartz is like those other leaders.

I carried myself up out from my seat, determined to see if Maia was ok. However the sea of people was like a thick wall all around the exits of the building, without Maia in sight.

This time people didn't give me a five foot radius when there was food involved, and I was starting to wish I had it back as I struggled to stay afloat among the sea of bodies.

* * *

I burst through the people and outside, looking for Maia.

"Maia," I exclaimed, quickly following her as she walked away from the entrance.

"Ah, Yugi.." She whispered, turning to face me.

Her eyes were solemn and glassy, and everything about her seemed delicate now, distant.. It shocked me.

"M-Maia.. What's wrong?" My eyes widened as I asked numbly.

"Nothing.. Yugi.. I.. I'm happy, now.. It's all gone.." She murmured, and jaded eyes bore into mine, "It feels great. Nothing hurts anymore.."

"Maia.. I don't understand.. You.. You loo-"

"Yugi, I know you've been through a lot, you should ask for an intervention.. It takes it all away.." Maia murmured, cutting me off to take my hands in her cold ones.

Her body felt cold now. It felt like harsh stone, granite.. And I tried to step back, but she didn't budge.. She stood like a statue, her grip as tight around my wrist, and instinctual fear set in.

"Maia, something's wrong- You're cold.. You're.." I stammered as her skin grew paler with every breath I took.

I yanked my arm hard, but her hand was like cement, her body frozen in place like an ancient statue.. I felt her wrist frantically, then her neck.. I felt no pulse. All I felt was cold skin as set as stone.

"Yugi, wh-" I turned quickly to face Gingka, who stopped dead where he was, "..Oh no.." He breathed, "Oh no, oh no.. No!"

And his panic only made me panic more before he spun around, sprinting back towards the doors, "Wait, Gingka!" I yelled, but he was already gone.

I glanced around, shivering with shock as I tried to force my wrist out of her hand. Everyone was busy talking, they had not noticed yet.. They were all too busy mingling and tasting the sweet food. We were out of the way..

Why, why why.. Why is this happening? What have I done to deserve this fresh hell? There is a dead girl holding my wrist.

I heard quick footsteps and turned, shooting Gingka a distressed look, "I don't know what happened, she- she just.. froze.." I stammered, looked up at Dartz.

"People don't just randomly turn to stone, it's not possible, what is happening? What did you do? She's dead!" With every word, I didn't realize my voice grew louder and louder until the last words passed my lips just shy of yelling.

I stared at Dartz for several seconds, my chest rising and falling with contorted emotions, "..And now her dead body is still holding on to me." I whispered, letting my gaze drop.

Dartz must have done it. He killed her. He turned her to stone. He's insane. He's a murderer. He's a liar. He takes advantage of people's pain. And she's dead. Because of this sick egotistical bastard.

"You aren't any better than a murderer." My chest burned with a painful rage, those words being the only that I could allow past my lips without letting any more thoughts escape though my throat.

And for the first time, everyone stopped talking about me. They were speechless, unable to form any words to describe.

* * *

His eyes burned with a dark, enraged fire, his eyes settling on the messiah. And this time, they held no sign of backing down. Before, if anyone looked at him, he would immediately look away. But not now, as Maia's stone cold hand gripped his now bleeding wrist.

There was always something off about the little male. He was a foreigner, and one day, he just showed up among them. And Dartz's circle all seemed to like him immediately. But to the shocked crowd, they were unable to comprehend the anxious, soft spoken teen. And what humans don't understand, they dislike.

Dartz broke the silent with a sigh, before addressing the stunned crowd of followers, "I'm afraid we will have to part early today."

He sent them all a look, and wordlessly, his eyes delivered a very clear message. A dismissal

Ppppppppp

I looked off in the distance, blinking to hold back emotional tears as I heard the people begin to move out into the parking lot, just starting to recover slightly from their stunned silence.

But I could feel every one of their eyes on me now, Gingka, Seigfried, Chazz, Ryuga.. Dartz. And I couldn't run away from my feelings, I was forced to stand with Maia.

I then suddenly felt a shift, and glanced back at my wrist quickly. But Maia's skin was not gaining color.. No, she was fading.. Turning to dust and being carried off into the wind. And all Dartz was doing was holding his hand up to her.

And slowly, I moved my hand as I felt her fingers disintegrate into nothing. I felt like I was going to vomit from the sheer emotions that tore at my chest. It seemed to sear into my every bone.

If I ran, it'd all be over. I could go home and try to forget about all of this, and ultimately fail and start questioning myself again. I couldn't bring myself to move anyway, I was frozen in place. Am I growing cold too? Will I turn to stone next?

"Religion isn't an excuse to take another's life, no matter how dead they may seem.." I whispered, my head averted down.

"What did you do to her, Dartz?" Seigfried's voice was laced with tension and shock.

My eyes widened and looked up at the long burgundy haired male. He had the nerves to stand up to Dartz.. Seigfried's blue eyes were glassy with confusion and betrayal. They were told she would be ok. They were told it was for the best. What they were told was a lie.

I had the courage to look into their eyes, and I could see betrayal and confusion reflecting in all of their eyes now. I was expecting rejection, but I got support. My heart both intensified with apprehension, but felt warm.. Warmth knowing I wasn't alone. And we all looked to Dartz.

"I will not explain just yet, as none of you are calm enough. I suggest we go inside, and sit down, to talk about it." Dartz murmured, his voice even and smooth.

With a taunt breath in, I stepped onward, following Dartz. The world seemed to slow and the color seemed to drain away. His robes waved softly in the cold wind, and his hair followed, a few strands escaping the clasp holding the aqua sea together. I could hear the echoing footsteps behind me against the concrete brick ground before we stepped inside the building again.

* * *

Within the building, past the rows and rows of chairs, and through a side door into the study. We sat down in chairs and mini-futons. Seigfried sat next to me.. Chazz next to Gingka, while Ryuga and Dartz took their own individual seats.

And Dartz broke the silence, "You've all been here for different lengths of time.. Some more recent than others. You all must be feeling some very questionable emotions right now in response to Maia's intervention and its outcome. In order to fully understand the nature of the events that just happened, you must continue to study Atlantean religion."

"That doesn't explain why she turned to stone, and trapped Yugi.." Seigfried murmured, his pale blue eyes stressed with pain.

"What Atlantean religion is capable of awakening in individuals is beyond what this modern world can handle. Children are taught to fear what is abnormal to protect themselves from the impurities of this world. When in Atlantis, the children were raised to believe what was different was not always new, just very simply new to them." Dartz murmured, his eyes fixing on each of us in the room as he explained.

"If you feel, you will know why. But if you attempt to figure out why what happened to Maia had happened, you will never accept it. What happened to Maia could be compared to a heart attack, or an unexpected complication during a surgery. Unfortunately, when you tamper with someone's deepest thoughts and feelings, it's not uncommon something will go wrong. Just as when you bring a human synthetically to the brink of death with anesthesia, you can never be certain that they will wake back up. She knew the risks." Dartz murmured.

Images of Maia's face slowly losing life as she grabbed my hand faded in and out of my vision like a slideshow as Dartz spoke. I hated every minute of him talking. To be honest, I don't think I wanted to know why it happened, I just wanted to be angry.. To blame someone.. Because what happened to Maia, she didn't deserve.

"..It's not fair.." Gingka sniffled, wiping his face with the orange sleeve of his sweater.

The tension was different now. It was no longer as hot and angry, but was more pent up with pain of loss and frustration with what could not be understood.

"No. It is not. And I'm sure you have all experienced this realization when I say 'life isn't fair'." Dartz shook his head slowly with a deep breath.

The room was silent again, and I felt regret sting in my throat. I was keeping my tears in, I'd become proficient in hiding such things, but I couldn't let my guilt settle.

"..I'm sorry for calling you a murderer.. I was scared.. And confused.. I needed someone to blame. I'm sorry." I murmured, my head down with sadness and guilt.

I tensed as I felt Seigfried rest his hand on my shoulder, across my back. But my body seemed to know what it needed, and it responded. I held onto Seigfried's hand and fed off the warmth it offered.

"How you responded was justified. It was the only way for your body to divert its emotions. No apology is necessary, however I will forgive you, in order to ease your conscience, Yugi." Dartz murmured in a rich tone.

It was quiet again, until this time broken by Seigfried, "Yugi, look at your wrist! That must hurt a lot!" He exclaimed suddenly, causing me to jump.

I looked down at my wrist. It looked ravaged. It was worn bloody in random cuts and scrapes from the rough granite that used to be Maia's hand. I had twisted, pulled, and had tried to force myself away from Maia, and my wrist took the brunt of that panicked struggle. It looked pretty gross, actually. But it didn't seem to have bothered me until now, as before I suppose I was more concerned with other issues.

"Her grip was tight.." I mumbled.


	8. The Stars of the Orichalcos - Part II

# Chapter VII - The Stars of the Orichalcos - Part II

 **Quick Authoric Note** : A slightly longer chapter, hopefully it makes up for the gap. Thank you for your patience :).

Make sure to read the note at the end to see a ***sneak peek*** into the plot of the next chapter, " Loyalty and Lies".

Also, **CHECK MY PROFILE FOR FREQUENT UPDATES ON CHAPTER BY CHAPTER PROGRESS** (so you can stay informed)!

* * *

We all sort of got up then, and seemed to agree to try not to bring up the subject. Seigfried led me into the kitchen, and watched me closely as I washed off my wound. The skin around the cuts were raw enough that even the warm water stung, let alone the antiseptic soap on the bloodied areas. But collectively, it looked better after it was washed.

Dartz walked in with some washed plant parts and a stone grinding bowl, and I eyed it in curiosity as Seigfried started to add the leaves into the small bowl.

"These are leaves and different parts of plants from the garden. The plants are from all over the world.. All used for their different properties. Aloe from the deserts of North America to help it heal, ginger root from middle Asia to prevent inflammation, thyme from upper Egypt to help prevent infection, tea tree leaves from the coasts of Australia to soothe the pain, echinacea petals from rainforests of Central America to help prevent scarring, chamomile from the Americas and Northern Africa to prevent infection, and marigold to reduce the chances of tumors." Seigfried explained as he added each ingredient.

"Wait, what? I don't have any tumors.. Er.. At least I don't think I do.." I muttered the last part in confusion.

"Oh, you'd definitely know if you had a tumor. But I add marigold because I love the color. So it's mostly just for me." Seigfried smiled.

"I'm impressed by how much you know about these plants.. It's interesting." I murmured, watching him mash the elements.

"Oh.. I've always loved flowers and growing my own plants.. But I wasn't much into the medicinal side of them until I met Dartz. But I'm glad. It's nice to be able to grow things with an intention to have them be useful, more than them just looking pretty." Seigfried nodded in appreciation.

I was about to ask Dartz about it when Gingka slid into the kitchen wearing his dark blue socks to glide across the tile.

"Yugi, how's your wrist? Does it hurt? Is it going to fall off?" He exclaimed, but was quickly suppressed by Dartz.

"Yugi can tell you all of the details later, Gingka. Let's leave Seigfried some space to work, and Yugi to rest for now, alright?" Dartz settled Gingka by resting his hands on the teen's shoulders as he spoke.

"Mm.. Ok. Uh, ..can I go into your office for a second?" Gingka mumbled softly, more conscious of his voice level as Dartz spoke calmly.

"What for?" Dartz asked.

"I want to find one of the books you showed me to show Yugi, you know, to help him feel better." Gingka responded bashfully, blinking away.

Dartz chuckled, "Of course. What a thoughtful idea. Now, shall we go pick one out, then?"

Gingka nodded enthusiastically, and took off back towards the sermon room to go to the other side door that lead into Dartz office and the library study. Dartz followed in his tracks more calmly.

I smiled to myself, 'Gingka really is a good friend. I'm lucky.' I found myself thinking sadly before I turned gratefully back to Seigfried.

"Here, this might sting a little at first, I'm sorry." Seigfried murmured, gathering some of the gooey paste onto the tips of his fingers.

I nodded in preparation, offering him my wrist. He supported my hand in one hand, and slowly started to apply the cold substance.

It did sting, but the cooling effects of the mixture felt good on my irritated skin as Seigfried made gentle circles around the wounded area.

When he finished, Seigfried rinsed off and dried his hands, "I'd like to bandage it, if that's ok."

"Yes, please." I nodded.

I watched patiently as Seigfried attentively wrapped my wrist. His was so gentle and kind, I felt extremely grateful all of the sudden. Sadness washed over me but my gratitude glowed brighter and when he finished, I expressed it as best I could think of how to.

"Thank you, Seigfried.." I murmured, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"Y-You're welcome..!" Seigfried seemed surprised, but quickly recovered to return my affection.

"I haven't hugged anyone for years.. It feels.. warm." I murmured.

"Years..? Yugi.. That's such a long time.." Seigfried whispered before I let him go.

"It feels better already, it didn't even hurt when you touched it." I smiled, ignoring the question his face portrayed.

I knew he wanted to ask, 'What happened to make you not hug anyone?' But when I smiled, he let it go. Though I knew it wouldn't be something he'd forget anytime soon, and that's ok.. Maybe I'll be ready to answer him then.

 _What am I saying?_ No, I can't. I have to leave this place.. Before my heart gets smashed.

* * *

We walked back into the living room space from the open kitchen. And Gingka vigorously motioned for me to sit down next to him, making room between him and Dartz. I was hesitant to be so close.. But I forced myself to sit down, hoping I would relax when Gingka started talking.

He held an slightly old looking book in his lap to my left, and I pulled my knees up to my chest, kneading my toes into the soft couch with my socks to get comfortable.

"It's in Atlantean, so I don't know exactly what it says. But Dartz had read it to me before, so I think I can sort of explain it with the pictures. It's all about 'Hassan Eihet', soul energy." Gingka explained as he opened the book.

The pages were tinted like an even stain of coffee, and were slightly withered, but the book itself was in pretty good condition with clear symbols and pictures. It looked hand written with black ink.

"So.. Everyone has this energy, it's just hidden. Nobody really knows about it now, but in Atlantis, it was pretty much the basis for everything. It can only be awakened when you're young, anywhere from when your born to when you turn 20. You have to know someone and see someone use their soul energy in order for yours to awaken, and normally it takes a special event or time to sort of start the whole thing." Ginga turned the page,

"For about a month, your body actually starts to psychically change, not really in appearance, but inside. Your bones grow hollow to allow energy to pass through them, like this." Gingka pointed to the picture of a bone, where there was a passage in the middle, and grooves alone the outside.

"And your eye color normally becomes more vibrant, too. But when your body changes like this, it's kinda like bad growing pains. It hurts. Symptoms include dizziness, nausea (normally followed by vomiting), fever, headache, dehydration, decreased or increased hunger, insomnia or the need to sleep more, irritability, mood swings, and occasional seizures and or hallucinations from high fever. You also are really susceptible to picking up viruses and stuff. Pretty scary.." Gingka pointed to different pictures.

"Did people die because of this?" I mumbled.

"Uh.. Good question.." Gingka looked to Dartz, and I followed.

"One in twelve will not make it past the stage of transformation. It's almost always because they pick up a sickness that their body cannot fight off. It can be because of fever, dehydration, or lack of hunger, but as long as there was a knowledgable and experienced guardian to watch over the process, these were not normally the case." Dartz explained.

"That's a lot though.." I murmured in surprise.

"One third of parents intentionally had a priest prevent their child from being awakened when they were born in order to protect them from the process. Many lower class citizens with a less wealthy job pool do not necessarily need to used their soul energy, so they are most likely to seek out a priest. While more wealthy jobs often are taken by those born into knowing they would be using soul energy." Dartz explained.

So.. If you want to make more money and get a better job, you will need to be awakened. I suppose that makes sense. But it doesn't seem fair to set out your child's future so young.

"Uh, that's kinda confusing.." Gingka mumbled before turning back to the book absently.

'Atlantis'.. There's no trace of its existence, no matter how hard anyone looks. How could such a place that is being described as so different have ever existed? Where is all of this knowledge coming from? And if this was all true, then why isn't Dartz or anyone else telling anyone about this evidence that the city ever existed? It doesn't make any sense..

"..What did he find in that cave?" I found myself murmuring quietly.

"Huh? What?" Gingka blinked.

I looked up at Dartz, "What did he find?"

His eyes pierced right back through me, and I clenched my jaw to keep from looking away from his penetrating gaze.

"He found his fate. As soon as he touched the Orichalcos, his life became one with it. His fate was sealed." Dartz's voice was intense, more than usual, and I swore I could see a darkness flicker behind his duel colored eyes.

His gaze was far too scathing, and I had to look away. I suppose I got my answer.. But it didn't solve any of the puzzle. And I can't press about the books, his eyes left no room for more questions like that.

I looked down at my hand, and shifted uncomfortably in my thoughts then back up to look for the time.

It was already 1:00 o'clock.. I really should go, I'm lingering, trying to stall the inevitable.

"I'm going to have to go now.. I have an interview to get to." I stood up, bowing in the silence.

"Wait, you aren't going to stay until Ryuga and Chazz get back?" Gingka jumped up too.

"I really can't be late, it was really difficult to convince them to even let me interview in the first place. I have to make a good impression." I tried to sound absolute.

"Wait.. Interview.. Like, job interview, interview?" Gingka's eyes widened, "Wait, does that mean.." He trailed off.

"I can't get fired from a volunteer agency, but they pretty much fired me. They found out about me coming back here. I can't just do nothing, I need to keep myself busy, so I've been searching to see if anyone will hire a 16 year old for some real work. And I finally got an interview scheduled." I murmured.

"If I get the job, I'll be working full time. It's better that way, I'll actually be getting paid." I said, taking out my car keys.

"You'll still come, right?"

I looked back, and my heart almost seemed to break. His hazel eyes that were always so cheerful were now a pool of deep mixed emotions. I have to stay strong. I have to get out. No matter what anyone says, an innocent girl died here today.

"Probably not, I won't have time if I'm given the job. I'm sorry, Gingka. But I can't just carry on like this, it's now or never for me." I close my eyes before looked back to Dartz, "I have to face my troubles head on. I can't continue to avoid it anymore. I can't hide here, or anywhere else any more. Thank you for all of your kindness." I bowed, trying to distance myself to keep the pain of leaving to a manageable level.

My own words left a sting in my throat. Saying what I've been thinking about for awhile now aloud only made me realize how scared I was. But I turned anyway, and moved on to leave.

"Yugi, please don't go!" I could hear the panic and pain in Gingka's voice, and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

"I'm nothing special, Gingka. People come and go in life constantly, you'll never have to be alone. Keep smiling, alright? It's not like I'm dropping off the face of the Earth. I'll still be in Tokyo." I murmured without looking back.

I got to my car, and by then, my entire body felt numb. I could no longer tell if what I was doing was best for me. Everything I did felt wrong. All I need to remember is that I have an interview. I can't be late.

I heard Gingka's voice call my name, and could see him running out into the parking lot to follow me. I could suddenly feel acutely aware of how kind Siegfried was, how kind they all were. Maybe I wouldn't have been pressed to this point if it weren't for Maia..

I closed my eyes, and closed the door.

I can't be late.

I put my seatbelt on.

I can't be late.

I put my key into the car.

I can't be la-

Gingka reached my car as I realized my car wouldn't start. This is bad, there's no way I'll be able to hold up against Gingka if I can't even get out of the parking lot.

I felt my head fall into the steering wheel in defeat. Life just doesn't want me to leave this place.. I keep on coming back, and not being able to leave.. I can't do it..

Gingka opened the door gently, "I'm going to be late.. My car won't start.." I whispered, shaking my head as I kept it down in defeat.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I just don't want to lose a friend.." Gingka was almost inside of my car, begging.

My eyes widened in shock, "Forgive you?" My voice raised an octave.

Everything is happening so quickly. Whenever I make a decision, it seems to just get thrown back in my face..

He looked up at me solemnly with his hazel eyes, "Gingka, I'd love to hang out sometime, the fact I might not come here anymore has nothing to do with you or anyone else here." I blinked.

"Really..?" Gingka looked surprised before his sad expression leapt off his face, "Hey! Dartz is coming!" Gingka exclaimed, waving to the tall man that came striding out of the building and across the parking lot.

I sighed and got out of the car, already feeling a headache brewing as Dartz approached, "My car is dead I think. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly, but leaving quickly is a lot easier than drawing it out, at least I thought." I murmured with exasperation.

"I understand, do not worry yourself." Dartz nodded once, before we all turned attention to my poor car.

"It's pretty new, and was only lightly used, but was pretty nice for such a low price." I sighed as I opened the hood of the burgundy Hundai.

"What's happening now? We were looking everywhere but everyone was gone." I looked over my shoulder to see Chazz and Ryuga approach.

"I have an interview, well.. Had an interview that I needed to get to, but at this rate I'll have to cancel because my car won't start.. Again." I shook my head, still in half disbelief.

"Eh..?" I paused, looking under the hood.

"What is it, ah- _..Eh?!_ " Gingka looked over my shoulder and froze in shock.

The engine had a big hole in it, the rest of the protective metal pounded in. This wasn't a mouse or a squirrel this time. The first thing that popped into my head was how much money I would halve to scrape together to repair this mess..

"Good grief.. I give up." I groaned, resting my forehead in my palm with a sigh.

"What happened? That wasn't-" Gingka burst out, being cut off my Chazz.

"Wow.. What a mess.. L-Looks bad, huh? How'd that happen?" His voice wavered.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurt!" Gingka was jumping up and down on one leg when I turned in confusion.

"Um.." I blinked, looking at the scene.

"It looks like someone brought a sledgehammer down on your car.. Doesn't it?" Ryuga muttered.

I looked back at the engine, "I don't get why someone would do this though.."

Dartz put a hand on my shoulder, "Not everyone likes the way this religion functions, unfortunately, this seems to be a rare occasion where your car has been the victim of the vandalism. For that, I apologize. There is a mechanic not far from here, however, they are closed on Fridays. I can pay for any of the damage."

"Oh, no, no, it's ok. I can deal with that, it's just the timing is really bad.." I sighed, coming to grips with the fate of the next few hours in store for me.

"Ah.. Well, it's super cold out! Let's go inside, Yugi. I'll show you something super sweet, you'll smile!" Gingka grabbed my arm, shattering the heavy silence instantly as he dragged me flying back into the depths of the building.

"This is Chazz's room, mine's next. But get this, he has a secret stash of stuffed animals..!" Gingka snuck into the dark room, and shuffled through a drawer and took out a bright yellow stuffed animal doll.

I blinked in surprise, of all the things.. "What is it?" I found myself murmuring, in shock at the monster, cartoon like character.

"I dunno.. But there's also a green and a purpleish one, too. They squeak." Gingka giggled, squeezing the yellow figure, producing a cute 'queee' noise.

My smile faded into terror as Chazz burst into the room, we'd been discovered..

"Hey, get out of here! Gingka! What the hell?!" Chazz wrestled the toy away from his red haired friend.

"Aw, come on, I was just showing Yugi! What are they anyway? They're not even cute!" Gingka defended himself, but let go of the plushie.

"They're.. Collectible. The Ojama brothers, alright? Just get out!" Chazz swiped the green one from Gingka's other hand, and I was already booking it for the exit, pulling fearless Gingka with me.

"Whoa- Ryuga's made some food, it's ready now, if you'd like to come get some!" We ran into Siegfried, who smiled.

Gingka was bouncing off the walls. Chazz was glaring at him, and I felt like a middle, awkward sibling in between a rivalry. Siegfried was like the kind babysitter, while Ryuga decided to ignore the whole dynamic. Dartz seemed aware, but unfazed. I suppose Gingka being full of energy is nothing new.

Ryuga is a really good cook. Every bite was perfect in its own way. We had traditional Japanese-style rice and duck sauce, with fresh vegetables from Siegfried's garden. It melted in my mouth, drowning out the day's stress in an instant.

"So, Yugi. Is everything tasting good?" Siegfried asked from my right side over the bickering of Gingka and Chazz.

"Yeah. It's delicious, thanks to you and Ryuga." I nodded, smiling towards Ryuga.

"I was worried the garden may have frosted over the flavor of the peppers in the rice, but I'm glad you think it's ok." Siegfried smiled.

"Yeah, it's-"

"Chazz, there's a spider on you!" Gingka exclaimed loudly on my left, making me give a startled jump.

"No there isn't, like I would fall for that-" Chazz scoffed.

My eyes widened, "N-No, um.. T-There really is a spider on you, _Chazz._ " I stammered in shock. The room was silent with dread as Chazz processed my words before seeming to believe the sincerity of my paling face.

"Wha- Get if off! Get it off! Get it off!" Chazz jumped up, looking on the edge of a panicking meltdown. His cool composure was gone in an instant.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Gingka yelled, flying to Chazz's side.

"No, wait!" Siegfried also stood up, also at Chazz's side.

"Chazz, stop moving!" Ryuga stood up, speaking over the other voices.

I stood up, unsure of what I could do, and I glanced to Dartz who was just now standing up, remaining steady and composed.

"Dartz, please get it off!" Chazz's frantic whimper showed a whole new, more human side of him as he cried out for the calm man's help.

Swiftly but carefully, Dartz made sure not to splatter bug guts over Chazz as he grabbed it by the abdomen before crushing it under his shoe.

Chazz was still cringing, as if waiting for the world to end. And I realized as he form was quivering, he was absolutely terrified of spiders.

We all kinda looked on as Dartz rested a hand were the spider had been, talking softly until Chazz seemed more in a daze than in a fright. And when he had recovered enough to realize everyone was staring at him with worry, he stood up straight again, flicking a confident hand through his hair.

"Are you ok, Chazz?!" Gingka exclaimed.

"I'm fine. It just startled me, was all." He brushed off the worried looks with confidence as I sighed in gratefulness.

I could tell he was still shaken, but he made a valiant effort to stand on his own two feet.

The awkward silence was broken by Dartz, "Yugi, we would be happy to give you a place to stay for tonight, and get your car fixed by morning."

I glanced up, snapping out of my daze, "Oh.. well.." I really didn't have any other choice, and my heart was begging for me to say yes, "Ok, thank you very much for keeping me." I bowed low.

"There is no need for such a humble display." Dartz murmured.

* * *

By the time Siegfried had gotten a bed set up in a guest room across from Gingka and Chazz's shared room, it was dark out. I was ready to drop dead with exhaustion.

But Siegfried gave me jasmine tea, and sat with Gingka and me in the living space while Gingka showed me another book from Dartz's office. Chazz was apparently already relaxing in his room, while Siegfried mentioned Ryuga was with Dartz in the study when Gingka asked.

But soon, I retired. As I walked groggily to the guest room, Gingka smiled, "If you get scared, you can always wake me up, Yugi!"

It was a strange request, but funnily heartwarming. I smiled myself, "Ok, I will. Goodnight, Gingka."

Everything was quiet. The room was cold and dark, even as I curled up in a blanket. _What a long, exhausting day._ I closed my eyes, trying to block out any images that have come back to haunt me from earlier that day.

I'm not sure how long it'd been, but a faint dripping sound kept me from dozing off again. My stiff muscles strained as I sat up in the darkness. I squinted to try to see again, but I couldn't even see the bed I was sitting on now.

When I stood, cold concrete was beneath me, no longer a welcoming carpet. As I walked closer to the door, I could hear voices talking, none familiar, and even stranger, I could only understand bits and pieces of what they said. The rest was just a jumble of familiar sounds mixed in with what seems to be a different language.

Carefully, I peeked through the door. Four or five robed figure had their backs facing me and seemed to take turns speaking in front of what looked to be a round crystal that was a lot like the ones that had been in service before.

An ear piercing shriek came from right behind me that made me slam the door shut only to turn into a mass of people.

 **Just like that, the previous scene was gone.**

The single cry turned into countless that were deafening. It was some sort of plaza I was in, but what had may had once entertained and served as a social gathering spot turned into a focal point of terror. Everything around looked like a throwback to Ancient Rome.

The sky was dark with endless stars as I looked around frantically. Torches and glowing crystals lit the brick streets as people fled. Women with children, men, workers, all seemed to be running for their lives.. but I saw no danger.

A booming roar tore through the chaos as I was knocked to the ground in the fray. I covered my ears in pain, the sound was so powerful, I felt like my ears were bleeding and a ringing was left even as the cry paused.

I scrambled up, and my body froze. Taller than a ten story building, a jet black monster let out another screech. It was a nightmare, something that could never be described in such a way that could capture its overwhelming, dreadful presence.

Gasping for breath, I ripped the covers off of me and flung the door open. I ran down the hall, a deep seated terror overriding the fact that what I had seen was a dream, a nightmare, not real. All my brain knew was that I had to run to get away.

I quickly ran out of adrenaline, somewhere along the way realizing where I was enough to stop at the middle of the flower garden. With a shudder, I pulled my knees up to my chest as I sat down on the concrete bench.

I must have been sitting there in the bitter cold up until a voice rattled me from my silence.

"There's no need to worry, nothing else is out here except an occasional snow rabbit. You ran out in quite a fright."

The noise startled me, but the voice calmed me enough so that I turned without fear. Dartz was still in his full robes as he sat down on the bench next to me, he'd been up so many hours, but didn't reflect the exhaustion I felt from today.

"It was just a dream. Mine get sort of dark sometimes, ever since I can remember. I'm sorry for rousing you." I looked downwards to the cold soil and grass.

The man shook his head, "You hadn't. However, whatever you had dreamt must have been startling enough for you to come out here." Aqua gold eyes settled on me.

Something of his gaze made my reluctance melt away, and I felt compelled to explain why we sit here now in the cold.

His eyes invited just enough encouragement to tell of my dreams, but offered no opinion. But his expression grew dark once I mentioned the monster.

I felt silly afterwards, "I know it was just a dumb dream. It really isn't a big deal." I muttered with a shake of my head,

There was a long bout of silence before he spoke.

"Yugi, look up at the stars, do you see that ring?" He finally murmured.

I followed his gaze up into the dark night sky until I could faintly see a small circle of stars dotted in space.

"Yeah."

"Those are the stars that make up a very special constellation. Those are the stars.."

Even as he began to speak, my hand moved to the blueish green Pendant around his neck. He watched as my eyes flicked from the design on the pendant, and to the glowing dots in the sky.

"..Those are the stars of the Orichalcos." He placed the pendant in my hands, "This seal is very powerful. It should not be used lightly, or it can corrupt the soul. But it can also be used for good. You can trust this pendant, as long as it is around my neck."

The color was so vivid, it almost seemed to glow with color swirling around inside of the crystal. In that second, it was beautiful.

But as my hand was removed, it stopped glowing radiance, it was like those few seconds I touched it, I was engulfed in a different world. One where only it existed.

But I was back down to earth, and I looked up at Dartz with wonder, "Understand?" He suddenly pressed.

I nodded in sudden understanding, turning back to the stars deep in the blanket of dark sky.

* * *

 **Next chapter:** Yugi returns on Friday for the weekly service, when he seems to catch the attention of jealous members who wish to pin Dartz against him to win the messiah's favor. ..Will Yugi's newfound friendships come crashing down while Yugi's loyalty to Dartz and the religion is tested? Or will Yugi be able to prove his newfound pledged allience to the Orichalcos Group of Light?

Find out next time :D (Coming soon!)


	9. Loyalty and Lies

# Chapter VIII - Loyalty and Lies

 **Author's Note** : Sorry for the wait, hopefully the semi-long chapter helps. After this, the plot is going to pick up very quickly, and there is a _look into the next chapter at the end_ , too! Sorry for any extra typos and errors, I didn't want to delay anymore.

* * *

Although I didn't mind the cold, something about trudging outside in the pitch black at the ripe time of 5:15 in the morning, in the snow, made me question many things.

I could see the sheet of snow on my windshield, and reluctantly started to wipe the slush off my car. Deciding that driving with numb hands is sure to be a hazard, I waited for the heat to thaw out my icy hands before finally leaving my driveway 15 minutes later.

Following the incident of my vandalized car, Dartz had paid for the cost of repair at the auto shop the following morning. And no matter how I kindly declined his offer, Dartz also ended up spending a ridiculous amount of money to get my car the most state-of-the-art heating and cooling system installed after the 'very nice' mechanic informed me of the fact that I was without heating or cooling in my car.

(A choice I had made in favor of getting the cheapest model possible.)

So I have to admit, I spend the drive to the meeting in the dark cold with the heater enveloping me in a warm luxurious blanket. A ¥600,000+ blanket to add.

Although I hated to admit it, I doubt I could have skimmed by if I had had to pay for the damages myself. Money was getting very tight. If I didn't find a serious job soon, I would be on the streets in a couple of months at best. With a heavy sigh, I pushed the increasing burden to the corner of my mind.

After spending the car ride with dark thoughts continuing to crawl back into my head, I was relieved by the sight of my destination.

The trees outside the shalehsen were willowy and bare, with a thin dust of snow powdering the garden, although the sidewalk was swept clean. When I walked in, the large building was mostly empty, there hadn't been any greeters at the doors as I entered, either.

The only ones that stood out were the two police officers standing in isle talking to Dartz and Ryuga. Sure enough, at a second glance, there were brightly colored police cars parked along the road.

"Hey, Yugi, you're early!" Gingka's abrupt voice was followed by a hug from behind.

"G-Gingka!" I gasped in surprise as the red headed teen grinned.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?"

Chazz walked over from the side kitchen as well, making me laugh softly, "No, guess not."

I glanced back to the serious expressions on the police officers' faces and turned serious as well, "What's happening?"

"They came in here asking about Maia.. someone reported her missing." Chazz murmured.

"They asked me if I knew her well, and what she would talk about and stuff." Gingka nodded.

"Good morning," I almost leaped into the air, and spun around to face the bulky officer who gave a fake smile, "Are you a member here?"

"U-Um, yeah.." I stuttered slightly as he stared at me following my answer. Not a good start.

"I'm officer Henjiki, I'd like to ask you some questions about a woman named Maia Tsunae. She's been reported missing for three days now."

"I haven't been going here for very long, sir. I'm not sure I'll be much help.." I muttered, shying away.

"Just as few questions."

Internally, my insides were panicked as he led me to the side. I couldn't exactly say she turned to stone then dissolved into the air.. I don't want to say anything suspicious either..

"Maia went to this church every Friday, did you ever see her or talk to her?" He stuck a finger in the loop of his belt, pad of paper in the other hand.

"I was introduced to her before. We didn't talk much. I only met her maybe twice." I have to keep cool.

"Were you aware of any relationships she was in, or spoke of?"

"..Yeah. She had a boyfriend who she broke up with a couple of weeks ago, Trey."

"Did the relationship seem abusive or repressive, or did Maia mention anything of it?"

"He didn't seem very personable, I never was introduced to him though. They broke up angrily. Maia was really upset."

He wrote on his pad.

"How did she know Mr. Dartz Paradius?"

The question caught me off guard, "He's the speaker here, he runs it. Like me, she listens to his sermons. Other than that, I don't know."

"Had he ever lost his temper or seem to have issues with verbal outbursts or violence?"

My eyes widened, "N-No.. No, Dartz is calm and very respectful. I look up to him."

He paused before continuing, "What time did Maia leave on Friday?"

"I don't know."

"How did she get here last Friday?"

"..I don't know."

"When was the last conversation you had with her?"

"I.. I don't know.."

"Officer," I looked up with relief as Dartz walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I would prefer you not to interrogate my members as if they were known felons."

The officer narrowed his eyes, but seemed to back down a little, "What's your name?" He looked back dauntingly to me.

"..Yugioh Motou."

"We will contact you if we have further questions."

And with that he walked out with the other officer. I visibly relaxed with a sigh and looked back to Dartz.

"They don't like you." I stated more than asked.

Dartz exhaled, "No.. People tend to dislike what one considers out of the norm. You should know this very well."

I nodded slightly. Dartz didn't kill Maia.. he ended her suffering. Something very few would ever understand.

"Good morning Yugi. Sorry about that, you walked in and were treated badly. Those guys have some nerve.. walking in here like they own it." Siegfried shook his head venomously.

"No, it's fine.." The surprise visit from the law had set a rather negative mood for so early in the morning, it was unusual.

Dartz stepped forward, "How about helping me prepare for this morning's service, Yugi?"

I nodded, eager to let the other subject go, "Yes, please."

I followed Dartz into the kitchen. He was wearing luxuriant white and dark blue robes that draped behind him as he walked.

He picked out a bowl and started adding water into it, "This is the last of the ceremonial water, it's used to make the Ahnja, the drink during purification. Communion if you were Christian."

The drink was very bitter and sour, and burned the back of my throats last time, "How do you get more of the water?"

"Traditionally, you would take water from a blessed fountain in Atlantis, and recite a chant. But, since that isn't an option, semi-holy water can come from here." Dartz turned on the tap, water gushing out of the silver faucet.

It seemed ironic and almost amusing, but not enough so to truly laugh, as I could tell it was a serious matter.

After that, Dartz clasped his hands together, and started to recite what must have been Atlantean. It sounded similar to what little Greek I've heard, but was strung together in a much more melodic way that just couldn't be any language but Atlantean.

Dartz then added crushed pigments to the water so that it turned a deep purple color.

Upon carrying the bowl of blessed purple liquid out to the alter, he paused to address Ryuga and Chazz who were idly milling about.

"Ryuga, Chazz, please start preparing for after service." He nodded towards the kitchen.

"Wh- What about me?" Gingka looked up eagerly.

Dartz looked down more softly, "Why don't you and Yugi relax for a little while? We still have half an hour before people start coming."

"Oh, Yugi, I'll show you something cool!" Gingka perked up immediately, before pulling me outside.

It was cold, and the clouds looked on the verge of snowing again as he led me out around to the back of the building.

"See? All these rocks are lined up in a circle with the Orichalcos in the middle! Dartz did it himself!" Gingka smiled as he pointed. It was snowy, but there were lumps where the rocks protruded out.

I never noticed it before, but it must be visible from the sermon room even inside when there isn't snow around..

"It's cool.." I blinked, before swallowing, "Gingka, if you don't mind, you said you live here, right?"

He stopped and turned back to me, "Huh? Yeah." He nodded, "Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't have much room to speak, but I was just wondering where your parents are. You're only sixteen, right?"

Gingka smiled, walking back over to me, "Don't worry about me, Yugi. My parents might not be here anymore, but I have you guys, and the shalehsen. I'm happy here."

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me, and even more hesitantly, I hugged back. He was warm, like a fireplace or a blanket.

"Dartz says it's not healthy to have so much burden on you when you're so young and living alone. He wants you to come stay with us here." He whispered softly.

My eyes widened.

When we parted, Gingka grinned, "That's a secret, ok? You're not supposed to know yet. But, I wanted you to. I hope you think about it, everything feels so warm when you're around."

"Gingka..." I murmured in surprise, before smiling with a nod as we walked back inside.

The members seemed to be getting more used to me now, and when Gingka and I walked around, they greeted me along with Gingka, asking of my name. I guess they figured if I stuck around after Maia's intervention, then I was loyal enough to be trusted.

There weren't many older people, some were middle aged, but many were young adults. It was interesting to think about how they may have come across this place, since it was so new, and yet so private. But I didn't ask.

"Hi Tea, hi Serenity!" Gingka greeted next, giving them both an 'arm shake'.

The two brunette girls greeted Gingka back with warmth, but looked at me coldly.

"You're Yugi, aren't you? You've been getting close to Dartz pretty fast for a new member." Tea addressed me, the darkner haired one, with cunning blue eyes. She was taller than me, which wasn't saying much, but the look of jealousy in her cobalt eyes was enough to intimidate me.

I forced a nervous smile, "He's done a lot for me, I'm very grateful."

The two girls share and look, "Right" Serenity nods, and they make their retreat.

"..That was weird, huh, anyway.." Gingka shook his head, "Let's go find Chazz and sit down."

I was glad I wasn't the only one that found that exchange a little strange, if not passive aggressive.

The service went by nicely. It was almost funny to watch Ryuga and Siegfried up on the alter at times with Dartz. Today's lesson, so to speak, was about ridding the destructive emotion of jealousy from your life. It seems jealousy not only controls our actions, but our other emotions too.

Like usual, once the service was over, members flowed outside to get hot drinks and winter pastries, curtesy of Chef Ryuga.

And also, as usual, I was left standing awkwardly with nothing to do to help. Reluctantly, I sighed, and prepared to brave the masses to find Dartz. I was determined to be helpful.

Ignoring the screaming holds of social anxiety, I pushed my way towards the tall messiah. He was easy to find, if nothing else.

"Dartz, I'm having relationship troubles.. I'm thinking about ending it, what do you think? Do I need an intervention?" It was the two girls from this morning.

"Unless the relationship becomes destructive, would I even consider the slight possibility, Tea." He was rather curt.

"If by destructive you mean I'd have to leave his apartment with nowhere to live, then yes." She added morosely.

"They've been trying to get in-house membership for weeks." Ryuga seemed to appear out of nowhere as he snorted, "Dartz can see right through it."

Dartz noticed Ryuga and me waiting to the side and called us over, "Would you like something to do, Yugi?"

Surprised by his knowing, I nodded quickly, "Yes, please, I'd like to help!"

He gestured back inside, "How about you pour out the blessed water and wash out the goblet from reverence?"

My eyes widened, "Are you sure..?"

He nodded, "In the back there's stained stones from pouring out the goblet and blessed water, there's no other ceremony to it."

"Ok." I nodded myself, determined to get it right, even if it were a simple task.

It felt awkward walking up to the alter. I felt like I had to do something before walking up, but I didn't know what. I looked around to make sure no one saw me, then did a bow and walked up the stairs.

I decided to do the goblet first. Gently picking it up, and opened the back door and saw a small dip in the snow. Brushing some of it to the side, I could see the stained rubble, and poured the remaining liquid into the snow. It stained a deep purplish red.

Once I set the goblet back, I turned my attention to the large crystal bowl of blessed water. It was heavier than I thought, and when I turned, some of its contents almost sloshed out onto the floor.

"I don't see what Dartz sees in you.." I turned, noticing the two girls from earlier standing at the alter, "I mean, you're Egyptian, but the others aren't." Tea crossed her arms.

I blinked. It was scary to see such a beautiful face contorted with distain, "U-Um.." I muttered in confusion. Perhaps I just didm't want to believe what she was saying was directed at me.

"That was an insult, you're supposed to be angry. You know, offended." Tea's friend hinted.

"..I'm not sure I know what you're trying to tell me.. excuse me." I muttered, stepping to the side.

Apparently Tea's current attempt wasn't working, so she switched tactics.

"Hey. What do you think, Serenity? Will Dartz still like him if he disrespects the alter?" Her grin was wicked.

Serenity smiled sweetly as Tea walked up the alter towards me, "Wait, don't!" I exclaimed, trying to turn away, bowl in arms.

All it took was a single pedicured swipe of the hand, and before I could react, the beautiful crystal bowl was in pieces.

I flinched, my eyes widening in shock as I stared at the bowl's remains, then at the girls.

"Oops.. wasn't it your duty to take care of the blessed water? I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to end up on the floor.." She smirked in triumph as my nose started to sting.

"H-Hey.. Tea..? Maybe we should sto-" Serenity muttered, but was cut off with a giggle.

"What are you, crying? Jeez, what a baby.." She taunted.

Between the overwhelming horror and shame, mixed in with pure dread and the taunting, I didn't know what to do. My vision blurred.

'What have I done?'

Suddenly, Tea's laughter stopped, and I looked up to find the reason for the silence.

Standing in the isle was Dartz, and finally my tears fell.

"Dartz, I.. I'm sorry.. It's my fault-" I immediately confessed, but stopped as he looked right through me.

His heterochromatic eyes were narrowed with a new intensity. The intensity of real anger, a cold stare.

"Yugi, go sit down." He shot briskly as he walked up the alter.

"Tea, Serenity, come here."

I stood for a second longer among the shattered crystal, watching Dartz lead the two girls outside before I numbly sat down. This is it. I must have committed a horrible crime.. the murder of ritual. I'll never see Gingka, or Siegfried, or Chazz, or Ryuga ever again..

I'll never-

The back door flung open, breaking the dreadful silence as Tea came storming out. Her makeup was running and smeared with tears as she tried to hide her face. Serenity ran out after her, sobbing.

I hid my face in my hands, I was next. Whatever happens, I deserve it. I deserve it. I deserve it. I deserve-

"Yugi, it's alright."

What? Is he not going to tell me to never come back?

"I saw what happened. It wasn't your fault."

I looked up in shock, "W-Wait, you watched it? All of it?"

He sighed, "I wanted to see how they would react once you were alone. It seems my sermon on jealousy didn't reach their unintelligible minds. I'm sorry for not stepping in sooner, but I needed to see how far it would go."

"B-But.. the bowl.. the water.." I stammered.

"The bowl can be replaced.. the blessed water is only holy when in prayer. The water in the floor, is plain tap water." He assured me.

"..Oh.." I breathed faintly, all of the blood slowly working it's way back into my face. All that horror must have shaved an extra five years off my lifespan.

"Yugi.." Dartz grabbed my attention back, kneeling down as I saw in the front row.

"I would like you to come and live here with us. It would take the burden off of both of us. You can have a place you belong, and we can have your presence," he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure it would make everyone very happy." He added in a softer tone.

When Gingka told me, I thought I could be prepared, but I wasn't. I was blown away.

"..Doesn't that mean I'd.."

"You'd become a high member of the shalehsen's inner circle, yes. You'll learn all about Atlantean society and religion with the others. Would you like that?"

"Yes, but.. before I say it.. something Tea said, I need to ask you." I swallowed, "Why me? Why decide to help me? I'm new, so how do you trust me?"

What Tea said had some truth. It seemed like Dartz took an interest in me from the start.. what do I have that he wants? People always want something.. but then again, Dartz isn't just an ordinary person..

"When you stepped in here, I knew you were special. The Orichalcos chose you." He murmured, and I looked back at the aqua pendant around Dartz's neck.

'..Chosen, huh?'

"..Thank you."

* * *

 **Chapter IX - Curiosity Kills** : Yugi becomes completely dependent on Dartz and the others as he moves out of his apartment and into the shalehsen itself. He enjoys being with his friends and learning about the sunken city, but ends up stumbling into Dartz's office, the single place Gingka says to never go into without him. He discovers a strange object that opens up a floodgate of disturbing questions. Meanwhile, Chazz catches the flu...

..comments loved, but not required! Thank you :D


End file.
